The Save from Seven
by Bearose
Summary: Basically my story post The Fall of Five. Five crazy, Eight gone, all separated. Please read, because I am super big on constructive criticism. And will hopefully update regularly.. t for safety sake
1. Chapter 1

**First Lorien fan fic. Please read and review! The good the bad. All of it. Tell me it's awful if it is. Or praise it if you can :)**

**I don't own any of the characters! **

_John_

Quitting, not usually being my things, was really hard as I tore away from the apartment and ran with Adam to find Sarah, Sam, and Malcolm. It scared me to feel hopeless, to feel the need to walk away from what I was doing. But it scared me even more that someone was dead. And I had to be the strong one.

"John. JOHN!" Sam's voice echoed through the lot, I ran in a daze, until Adam tugged my arm.

"Sam? and Malcolm?" He gestured quickly, looking at me with concern filled eyes. My head snapped in their direction, and we dragged me over there with him. Sarah looked at Adam then at me.

"Is... is he okay?" I was shaking. What if it was Eight? Eight, dead. Gone. Or Marina? Our healer, the one who held us together? Nine? My brother. What would I be without him mocking me? What if it was Six? What would we be is Six was dead. Everyone looked to me to be the leader, but no one really knew that I looked to her. She probably didn't even know, but I modeled my choices after her opinions, I modeled my actions after hers, and I couldn't do squat if it wasn't for her. And I don't think Sam would be okay if she was dead.

Sarah was shaking me. "John?"My eyes refocused and I looked at her. I wanted to cry. To curl up and let everything go. I needed to know who was gone.

"We should... go." Getting my thoughts together was near impossible, but Sam jumped into action. He pulled open the back door of the truck, and Sarah climbed in, pushing me in front of her. Adam and Malcolm took the front seats. I sat, squished between Sarah and a window. Closing my eyes trying to put my thoughts in line. To allow everything to make sense.

I felt Sarah shift to look at Sam. Heard their hushed voices, but didn't care to hear what they were actually saying. Then Sarah's hand was on my knee, rubbing soft circles.

"It's not her, John. She's fine." I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't stand how weak I was being, how selfish.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. It's just Six- but I love you more. I just can't-"

"Stop... I know. It's not her hon, we would feel it." She tucked a piece of wavy blonde hair behind her ear, smiling at me gently. I closed my eyes, let my head rest on the window, being taken away by sleep, while Sarah continued to rub my knee.

_Six_

"He's dead... Oh... crap.. Five's eye.. Oh... Six..." Marina was holding her knee's to her chest rocking back and forth, literally.

"Mar, I need you to focus. Now." My patience was running thin, and so was Nine's oxygen supply. She needed to heal him.

"Six. H'e gone. He's gone." She was a burst of adrenaline back when we were fighting, then it was replaced by a depressing amount of shock, that was irritating me to no end.

"Marina!" I snapped, for the third time in 12 minutes. Nothing happened, Nine was starting to look like he was having a seizure.

I groaned loudly, then did what I knew I had to, I raised my hand and slapped Marina across the face, trying not to let her shocked expression effect me. Her hand flew to her cheek.

"What the-" Her anger was back.

"Heal him." I commanded pointing at Nine, knowing that we were going to need to move again very soon. Her eyes widened at Nines, state and she crawled over to him, resting her hands on his chest.

His breathing returned to normal and she turned to me stunned. "You slapped me." She accused, clearly upset. I had no patience for that.

"You needed it. We need to move. Are you done feeling sorry for your self? We will have mourning time later, now I need you to pick yourself up, and start acting like the Marina I know you can be." I know my voice had an irritated twang to it, and I saw the pain on her face, but she got up anyway, and took my out stretched hand, as I readjusted Nine.

We set out, invisible to all, making our way through the marsh of the Everglades, just out of reach of the Mogs who were trying to save Five. I had to pull Marina forward as she was pulling against me longing to get to Eight.

"Six! Please!" she hissed quietly, and although I couldn't see her, I just knew she was crying.

"Mar, I'm sorry. But we need to go. Please, stop tryin to fight me. I can't do this with out Nine and you. I need some help." I heard her sigh, sticking out in the silence around us. We trekked on until we couldn't see any more Mogs. Until we couldn't hear any more yelling. Until everything we were running from seemed like it was never going to catch us.

**sorry, kind of short. But please please please review if you read, so I knew that people are actually reading it! But I'll probably update whether there are reviews or not... **


	2. Chapter 2

_John_

"Hey, babe?" Sarah's hand was gently pushing against my shoulder, shaking me awake. I made this odd moaning noise and rolled over, looking and her smiling eyes. "We are looking at the tablet. 3 dots in Florida, moving west. Should we meet them?" Sam was looking at me cautiously. Holding out the tablet. Where there should have been four dots there were only three. Then there was one. Unmoving is Florida. Why werent they moving? I nodded once, and handed the tablet back up to Malcolm so he could follow it and try to meet up with the others. Who ever they were.

looking over Malcolm's shoulder it shocked me how slowly they were moving. I mean you could look, then look away for hours, and the dots would have moved maybe three centimeters. I know. Because that's what I have been doing for the past five hours

"How much longer?" I questioned as we drove, Adam holding the tablet like a GPS so Malcolm could see it.

"Well if they speed up at all maybe an hour. If they stop, could be a bit more." He stole a glance at me through the rear view mirror, then refocused on the road. I looked at the tablet and let a shaky sigh escape my lips. I had never had so much trouble trying to control my emotions.

"Don't be nervous." Sarah chided rubbing the side of my neck. I smiled artificially and nodded. Yes I was nervous, but not for the reason she thought. I wasn't nervous about -not- seeing them. I was more nervous of actually the seeing them. Seeing who we lost, and who was stuck in Florida. Seeing whose scar was burning on my leg now and forever.

_Six/ Marina (changes half way through)_

"six?" Marina breathed in shakily behind me, probably really tired from holding Nine. But I knew I couldn't do it. During the fight, a Mog got too close to me, and I ended up with a needle in my neck. I don't know what poison was injected into my body, but the effects were starting to kick in. Bad.

When I didn't reply she tried again. "Six..?" Her voice was now concerned. But she also sort of sounded like she was underwater. Or maybe I was underwater... I tried to reply, but just mumbled something really weirdly. Then another wave of dizziness hit and my legs gave out. I heard her yell something but my brain wasn't really up to processing what she was saying.

"Mar?" Well at least that's what I tried to say. My mouth didn't seem capable of forming normal words. I was suddenly shaking. Everything hurt. Marina was still yelling but my eyes were already telling my body to sleep, so I couldn't hear her...

"SIX?!" I was shaking her aggressively. She just fell. So I dropped Nine and ran over to her, trying to get her back up. 'she's dead. Oh god. What happened... Marina it's up you got this' Sixs voice was playing in my head, drowning out my thoughts as I panicked.

"Marina?" Nine sat up groggily behind me. "Where are-" he saw me rocking and crying, and snapped into action. "Marina! What's wrong?" He crawled over, then saw Six.

"She fell... I can't heal her!" He wrapped an arm around me. "Relax." While rocking back and forth with me he kept a cautious eye on Six, whispering encouraging words, and rubbing the new scar on his leg.

_Sam_

i was watching the dots on the tablet as we were driving. It gave me something to focus on besides the love scenes going on next to me.

I watched the dots inch across the screen for hours. Hours. Then I watched them stop. Wait what?

"Dad?" He looked at me through the mirror. "They stopped..." It was half a question. I mean yeah they were moving slow (I promise John was exaggerating) but you could still visibly see that they were moving. Until they weren't moving anymore.

John shot up at the news, and starred intently at the tablet. "Shit." He ran his fingers through his messy hair, closing his eyes. He was loosing it. Honestly. My dad lurched the car into action

"it's okay! They're probably just resting. They've been going for a long time..." He couldn't take out the hint of doubt that was on his voice, and the car sped up noticeably while he was speaking.

We drove for about twenty more minute until we were close enough, we had to get out and walk into the forest. My dad and Adam stayed to watch the car, and to notify us if any danger was present.

John led the way, lighting through the dim forest with his lumen. He heard the crying before we did, with his super hearing, and practically dragged us through the woods,stopping when we reached Nine and Marina.

Their eyes shot up, Marinas full of tears. "John!" She sobbed out. Things were not looking good at all. He went over to comfort her, when something moved on the ground. Six.

he shot to her side, picking her head up and looking at Marina, who let out a fresh wave of cries.

"She's been like that for an hour or so now." The pain in Nines voice stunned me. John squeezed his eyes shut, and scooped Six up into his arms.

"Malcolm and Adam are in the car." He explained leading Nine, Marina, Sarah, and I back to the car. Nine grabbed his arm before going though.

"John... I... It was... Is...eight." Sarah's jaw dropped, and I thought John was going to pass out. Eight was dead. John didn't say anything, just trudged out of the woods, shaking his head ever so slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for actually reviewing! And for reading it at all! There were soooo many typos! Sorry about that. Writing from my phone. Hard stuff. But I will try harder this time! **

**I don't own anything remotely Loric :( but I will still write it! **

_John_

I'm not a freaker outer. I'm not. Well I wasn't. But after finding Nine, Six, and Marina in the catatonic state they were in, years of not freaking out suddenly crashed down on me, and I am very thankful Sam was there to knock me out of it.

I brought Six to the car and set her down on the back seat, then walked to the back of the truck in an effort to calm myself. Sam followed me.

"John!" He shout whispered at me trying to not let anyone else hear. Sarah was helping Marina calm down and Nine was in the car with Six.

"Sam. Sam! I can't do this. I can't!" He slapped me in the face. Any sympathy I would have wanted was sure as hell not coming from him.

"Yeah well you have to. So suck it up and loose your cool another more convenient time. Okay? Because right now we need you. And you need to be the leader we are all expecting you to be." He looked at me squarely, then walked away.

I stood, probably looking like an idiot for about three seconds before snapping into action and following his instructions.

I went up to Marina first, knowing she was going to need a lot of help.

"John! I'm so sorry! I tried to help her! To heal her! Nothing happened. And Eight! They killed him..." Her eyes clouded over with darkness at that last part. Okay so healing Six wasn't going to work. What could it be?

"It's cool Mar. Chill. Seriously." It sounded harsh. She just lost her best friend. Possibly her boyfriend. And I was telling her to chill.. "Okay, uhh did Six mention anything? Maybe a headache, neck pain, arms sore?" I was hoping to figure out what was wrong first, and I knew Nine was passed out when Six went down.

"No. She was carrying Nine for a while, then I offered to, because she looked really tired. She didn't protest." That last part seemed important. Six allowing help was unusual. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay. Good. Good." I was about to ask her something else then decided against it.

"We will find a way to get Eight back Marina. I promise." I don't know where that idea came from but it felt like the right thing to say. I went to the truck to talk to Nine, ad Malcolm. We had to get on the road soon.

"It's my fault you know." Nine didn't even let me open my mouth when I climbed in the cab with him. He sounded so broken.

"What? Stop. No it's not."

"I pushed Five to do it." That caught me off guard. I assumed a Mog killed Eight, then they found a way to capture Five, and the rest knew they couldn't wait.

"I'm sorry. What? Five did this?" Nine looked at me, his face filled with such intense hatred I wanted to run away screaming. But I think I knew too. From my vision with Ella.

"He's with them John. He's a traitor. And Im going to kill him someday soon." I wanted to ask questions, but by the look on his face, Marina would be the better person to ask. Even though they killed Eight.

"Oh... Kay... And what about Six?" She was half convulsing in the seat, her head on Nines lap, and I put her legs on mine when I sat down.

"She was like this when I woke up. I have no idea what..." His eyes drifted to her,then he looked at me. "The needle!" His hand was behind her head in an instant, and he looked up at me grimly.

"They poisoned her." He stated appalled. He turned he body, and lifted he hair showing me a tiny dot that no one would have seen with out looking for it.

"Oh.." I didn't intend on my voice sounding so grave. Bit this seemed like a rather sticky situation.

Marina came to the side of the truck and opened the door, Sarah was behind her, mouthing something I couldn't make out.

"What's up?" I asked trying to sound casual. She didn't need to know what was really wrong with Six.

"Where's Ella?" She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips at the thought of the sweet girl.

I couldn't help the frown on mine.

I looked at Nine when I spoke.

"We all need I talk. Exchange stories." marina cocked her head but followed me as I gathered everyone together and got ready to tell them all that had happened while they were gone.

Starting with what happened to Ella.

_Marina_

John was in the middle of explaining their situation while I was gone. Explaining the pent house story. Making me hate Five even more. He introduced us to Adam as well. I mean I guess if they got Five, we got Adam.

"...when I woke up there was a lot of fighting. Shooting, screaming. Malcolm was... hurt ... I had to make a choice. The Mogs ... well they had Ella. But Malcolm was dying. So I chose." His eyes were down cast.

"You let them take her?" Nine was shocked, bitterly glaring at John. _This is your move Marina. Be the strong one. The one who knocked out Five's eye. _

"Nine, he made the right choice. Think about his vision," He told us about that too. "They obviously don't want to kill her. So the choice was lose one forever and save one, or lose one temporarily and save one. I'd rather miss her for a short time." Malcolm looked at me with sincere gratitude. I silently applauded the way my speech came out.

I had my time to freak out. It was over. I would grow from it, and become the warrior I was during the fight. I would be like Six... who was convulsing in the car.

"You're turn." Sarah looked up at me from her spot net to John. She was dirty and tired, but still stunningly beautiful. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her face.

"Five was working with them from the beginning. He told them that we were separated and they attacked. We didn't see them coming." Nine stole my thunder, pretty much explaining nothing. He was still beating himself up over Eight. Not good.

"He knocked Six out. Tortured Nine. Tried to reason with Eight and I. Get us to join him with the Mogs. We fought back. I healed Six, who was out pretty bad. Nine, once he was done being tortured, tried to deal with Five. Five retaliated. tried to kill Nine... Eight... he teleported over. Five got him first..." I didn't want to finish. I told the story straight forward with out making Nine seem like the total Dick he looked like.

"Then Marina shot Five's eye out with her new legacy." Nine had half a smile on his lips, looking at me. John sat a little straighter.

"What?" He was smiling slightly now too.

"Oh yeah... I... It's like part of the healing thing. I can just kinda freeze stuff over... really well..." Sarah was looking at me, smiling boldly, eye brows raised in surprise.

"Show us?" She spoke so gently. I had to comply. I focused, letting all the anger well up, and before I knew it we were surrounded by a fence of ice.

John stood up, applauded. "That is the freaking coolest thing ever." His smile was contagious.

**Okay, Chapter three. Thanks for sticking with me to this point. I'm willing to take any ideas! I will certainly tell you whether or not I plan on using them! (Still thinking about the ideas from past reviews! Thanks 3) Love ya! **

**~Bea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so. I got a nix request... And a jix request... And a Sam Six request...So I really just have to see how the future plans go... But anyway, hope you like this one. I think I may end up jumping all over on povs here. Just a heads up. **

_Ella_

Waking up in a strange place: bad. Waking up in a strange place with out any other Loric: really bad. Waking up in a strange place with Setrakus Ra: worst is possible situation. So naturally that was the situation I was in.

"Ah, Ella dear. So glad you decided to wake up." Horrific scenes from my vision were flashing through my head. I couldn't look at him with out imagining myself by his side. Nasty.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound bold but the fear fell through my voice. It sounded weak and sorry.

"You're scared. Don't be afraid." He looked like he was about the hug me or something. I wanted to throw up all over the bed I was on.

"Why did you take me? Why did you show me that awful vision?" What did he want with me?

"All to be explained in due time, love, but until then I would imagine Five has some words he would like to say to you, so if you would be so kind as to open the door, it would be lovely." At first I thought he wanted me to get up, but I had all sorts of tubes in my arms. Then it hit me that I could use my telekinesis. I slowly twisted the handle, and the door creaked open. Five was standing with a patch on his eye, looking at his hands.

I looked at him eyes wide.

"They took you too?" Why wasn't he strapped to a bed?! Setrakus laughed next to me.

"He wishes right now that we took him." the words didn't make sense to me. If Five wasn't forced here why was he here?

"What's wrong?" I wanted to get up and help him. He had tears coming out of his good eye. But I stayed put because of the tubes in my arms.

"Ella, you have so much potential.." I looked at Five blankly. Potential in what? "To help here. Help the great leader and the cause we are fighting for." I had not idea who the we he was talking about was.

"We? But John, and Nine, Six, Marina, Eight? Are they here too?" I didn't want to get excited that my friends were captured, but it seemed like a good thing. We could fight out together. " But who is the great leader?" We didn't follow anyone... Well except John but he wasn't a "great leader"

"Me." Setrakus Ra explained from next to me. I still didn't get it.

"Five?" His sheepish face was staring up at me. "Are you ... Working with... Them?" He didn't even have to say anything. The guilt on his far showed it all. I was going to try an look angry, but I wasn't mad. I was sad, and hurt. He lied to us.

"What about all the-" I was about the ask him about the fun we had, then a new question dawned on me. "What happened to your eye?"

"Marina shot it out." How dare he.

"Marina would never hurt you! She was the only one who actually liked you!" He was so bad. So awful!

"You sound just like Nine." He began bitterly. "Ad Marina was really angry. Really angry." If never known Marina to be over emotional, not in all the time I'd known her.

"I don't believe that. What could you have possibly done to..." He lifted up the leg if his jeans, and resting on his calf were four scars. "Five?" I was scared now. Who was dead?

"Nine just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Couldn't stay quiet for a second. Couldn't do one thing that I sashed him to." Five was shaking his head angrily. No no no! Not Nine Please! Anybody but him. "I tried to get at him. But then Eight. Perfect freaking Eight had to get in my way. Always trying to Help. Well he can't help now." Eight. Oh no. Poor Marina.

"You traitorous bastard!" I sounded like Six. "He was your friend! He CARED about you! And you KILLED HIM!" I was so angry. He was so terrible. Standing there looking... Wait... He looked guilty? "Five?" I calmed down again. He was crying. Oh my god. I made him cry! That's not what I wanted! "Please don't be sad. It's okay. Marina will forgive you if it was an accident." I'm not even sure what I was saying by that point.

Setrakus Ra looked at Five, glaring. Five looked up at me.

"She may, but I wasn't trying to kill Eight. I was trying to kill Nine." My face gave away my emotions because Setrakus walked out laughing. And Five followed behind like the wannabe he was.

~~~~~Nine~~~

john boy finished his story. Marina showed off. And I thought about the fact that we probably wouldn't even know if Ella was dead. She wasn't Loric like us. We wouldn't get a scar if she was killed. Which she probably already was.

"Nine?" Sarah followed me behind the car, smiling cautiously as she approached.

"Hey, what's up?" It sounded lame, when I said it and on my head. There was no way to make it okay. 'What's up?' 'Well we are at war, and Eight is gone. My boyfriends favorite girl is on the car poisoned, his best friend is being anti social...' Thank goodness she didn't actually say any of that.

"Awe ya know. The usual." She looked at me closer still smiling sadly. "How about you?"

"Oh same old same old." I tried to sound light hearted, it didn't work

"Okay listen, I don't know exactly what went down. I don't care. You are aliens with super powers. One of you will be able to bring Eight back. Okay? So stop your moping and go irritate someone or check on Six or something." she tried to angry approach, after the light hearted approach. I smiled gratefully at her attempts, and got up to go find Marina. I knew either Sam or John were with Six, so I figured I'd let them have their time with her. I had to figure out a plan for getting back Ella an Marina would probably be the only person willing to help me think of something good. And she was the only one who knew everything that really happened with Five. She was the only knew that really knew I was completely to blame for Eights death. And she wasn't going to try and pretend other wise around me.

"youre sulking." Marina instantly complained when I walked over to her, leaning on the good next to her.

"You're-"

"hey we wanna load up the car now... John is going to sit on thetrunk with Six so if you guys could hop in.. That would be great!" Sam walked around the the rear passenger door, and slid into the seat. Sarah climbed in the trunk with John, and I saw him drag Six's leg back. Marina gave me one curious look before following Sam and going off to the car. I followed quickly, wondering where we were going. Then remembering I didn't even care.

**okay Soooo sorry that this took so long. I mean I don't even have a good reason! I just decided to be a loser... But I love reading the review, they make me smile! So please keep them coming! Hope I didn't disappoint here. For some reason I just feel oddly off about this one. Will get chapter 5 up ASAP!**

**love you all!**

**~Bea**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so thanks for sticking with me. Kinda chugging through now. Things will pick up if you are bored, but if you are tell me so I can fix it! I really really like suggestions (like a lot) so any that you have, I will consider! ( but if I don't use them please don't hate me...) whoa babbling. Okay. John and the crew are waiting! Enjoy :)**

_Sam _

I hated looking at him. Sitting in the trunk holding her head, as if he didn't have a girlfriend who loved him. It pissed me off how it seemed like he was a girl magnet. He knew how I felt about Six too, but he was still the always perfect, worry wart John who had to be there for everybody, because that's just how he was.

Man, I sound like an idiot. Listen to me feeling all sorry for myself. God. So lame. I needed to stop it with the cheesy teenage drama and start acting like the soldier I was practically being trained to be. I looked at my dad in the front seat. Talking to Adam.

That made me jealous too...

"Sam?" Sarah rumpled my hair from behind me. I spun around I tried to smile. "Oh stop it. You've been scowling since we left. What's up?" She was just being sweet I decided to humor her.

"Whoa. So do you have like x-Ray vision?" I raised my eye brows in mock excitement, questioning how she could see my face if my back was to her. She smiled genuinely, and John spun his face around to look too.

"X-Ray vision? Solid. Sam your legacy is?" He had a crooked smile on his face, I couldn't be angry at him.

"I can see the future. I secretly knew all of this would happen just wanted to humor you all and act clueless." I winked at him, getting a quick laugh from Marina, who was next to me.

"Man that will come in handy later. Thank god you're here." She raved over me, laughing when she was done. I had to smile more too, my dad looked at us through the rear view mirror,

"Glad that you guys are laughing. You can't forget what it feels like to be kids." I saw the smile lines on his face.

"He's right. We gotta do something normal when we stop.". Nine became part of the conversation then, also turning to look at John and Sarah behind us. "Where are we going anyway?" He asked John, but my dad responded.

"North." he answered vaguely. Nine shrugged and turned back, facing forward. He rested his head on the window and breathed deeply. I assumed his eyes were closed, he was trying to sleep.

But even f that's what he wanted, it couldn't happen, because completely out of no where, Six let out this scream. Now ear piercing and whatever, it's all to cliche. This scream was the most horrendous, terrifying, bone rattling scream, that caused my dad to slam on the brakes in the middle of the road. Thank fully, the road was empty.

"John?!" He called out loudly through the screaming. "What's going on?!" I looked at Six, she was curled up, just screaming. And John's hands were just hovering over her cautiously.

"I dont know! I don't know! What do I do?!" He had to yell too to be heard over her screams.

"Six! Stop!" I yelled angrily.

She did.

John looked up at me wildly. "What the hell?" She bolted up, coughing loudly, and Sarah's woman instincts kicked in. She pressed open the trunk door, just in time for Six to retch out the door. She continued. And none of us had anything to say. We were all kinda if shocked.

Six rocked back from her knees on to her butt and groaned. "I feel like... Dead." She rolled from her butt onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Oh- I uh... Are you okay?" John again seemed really uncertain of what to do. "You were just screaming. Like a banshee..." He looked skeptically at her.

"Oh, shit. That was me?" she rolled her head up, eyes still closed. "I don't know I thought it was someone else." At first I thought she was joking. "I really feel awful." she rolled to her back, keeping her knees up.

"What do you remember?" Sarah asked, adjusting to give her more room.

"Oh. Um, being poisoned, falling. And I mean all the crap that happened before that. Five going crazy, the Mogs... Eight... Her now open eyes fell at the last comment.

"We'll it's good that you remember stuff right?" John tried to sound positive.

"Riiight... So where are we going?" My dad took that as his cue to drive again, and we began to roll forward.

"A hotel in Tennessee." Six nodded quickly, and slowly sat up. She looked to the front of the car, then to John and Sarah.

"Where's Ella?" She was looking at John now.

"The Mogs got her..." He explained quietly. "We are going to rest, then go after her." he added quickly. Six frowned distastefully.

"Why just her? I mean you were there too. And your number Four..."

"Uh well... We believe that Setrakus Ra see's Ella as some sort of heir. So he wants her to fulfill some sort of prophecy..." He trailed again. Six looked around the car, and huffed loudly.

"This sucks." She whispered.

"Things tend to suck in war." John reminded her gently. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She turned to look at me.

"Your scowling." She commented, causing Sarah to smile slightly.

"Am I?" I winked at her, smiling broadly. She rolled her eyes and spin back around. Sarah made eye contact then did the same.

"Six, are you okay?" John asked. She had woken up out of this weird pass out stage she was in and was suddenly totally fine... But that's just how Six worked.

"I'm super tired... And am still not sure what was injected into me. But I'm getting over it... Like a virus... I hope." I couldn't see her face, but I wanted to. To know what she was thinking.

"Okay... But I need you to be super honest. If you start to feel awful, sick, nauseous, pass outy, or anything. You need to tell us so we can help you. Okay?" He was looking at her. She nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. Sarah smiled at het, and I vaguely wondered it she was jealous. But then John reached over Six and started playing with Sarah's hair.

I will never understand how their relationship works. But I really hope Six doesn't cling to him too.

God, I'm so selfish.

**okay so that was a little tid bit of how Sam is feeling. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Will update ASAP, but going on Vacation Tuesday-Saturday... So not sure how that'll work out. But pleas. Review! Tell me what you liked or hated or whatever! Please! Love love love reading them!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Bea**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay... Chapter 6!**

_Six_

So as much as I would never tell John, I felt like a walking garbage dump. My head was reeling, ears were ringing, and eyes would just occasionally black out. I was sitting in the trunk of the truck, (more of like an SUV) with my head on his shoulder. I thought it may make Sarah jealous that I was "cuddling" with her boyfriend but she seemed more civil than that.

"You okay?" John looked at me for the fiftieth time since I woke up. I lied each one of them.

"Yes John. Jeez. I feel fine." Sarah looked at me skeptically again, but didn't say anything.

"Are you guys hungry?" Malcolm called from the front. Nine'a stomach growled, always on cue. Malcolm laughed in response, and turned out into a rest stop so we could get something to eat.

"Subway, Starbucks, Wendy's?" He asked, pulling into a parking spot. Nobody said anything, but Nine opened the door and slid out of the car he was in. Sarah pulled the latch on the door and pushed it open, sliding out. John went behind her, the helped me out, making sure I was stable before going over to Sarah, and grabbing her hand.

"Hey." Nine came up next to me, gently nudging me with his elbow.

"Hey." I mocked his tone, but didn't nudge him back. I was focusing too hard on walking in a straight line.

"You look like crap." He opened with. I looked at him, and he winced. "If looks could kill... But you know what I mean." He explained. And I did. But before I could make something snarky up Marina saved me.

"Hey. How's life in the trunk treating you?" She was so cute. But right now in my mind she was still this little clueless girl. But I also knew, even then, that she was a warrior.

"Oh,I mean it's tough, but I'm chugging through." I smiled, which was a bad idea, because everything blurred. She grabbed onto my arm, pulling me up.

"You can keep pretending that your fine in front of John, but I see through it." She hissed in my ear. She wasn't angry, but she was warning. I pulled my arm away.

"Mar, I'm fine." I tried my hand at sounding nonchalant. I didn't succeed.

"Okay." She fought back, letting go of my arm. I turned my head to look at her, but fell, almost hitting the ground.

Nine caught me. Marina sighed loudly. My head was throbbing.

"Guys, hold on." She called out. Nine flipped my legs up into his arms, and I groaned a protest.

"Oh hush up." he retorted. Sam and John were the first ones over. John fussing instantly. Thankfully Marina shut him up.

"Here, you guys go get food, and I'll take six back to the car. Just get me some fries or a salad. Anything. Six will eat whatever too." Nine stood me up. The whole world was spinning, and Marina held my elbow.

"Let's go." Nine opened his mouth but Marina shot him a look, and pulled me back to the truck.

"God Six. Can't you just take help when someone offers it?" She scolded me as I laid my head on the seat.

"I know, but I hate the attention. I know I just have to get it out, like a virus." I didn't feel like myself. I felt weak.

"Well stop it. Be sick, sleep on the drive, maybe then you'll be better. How's the head feeling? I can tell by your face that you have a migraine." She is so perfect. I literally laughed.

"I missed you." I half whispered to her. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too Six." When I'm with Marina it's easy to be a girl. To talk about boys to be sick if that's how I feel. T was nice, to know that I could whatever around her.

"What are we going to do about Ella?" She asked me, nervously, yet somehow still sounding angry.

"We're going to fight for it. And win." I fought the words out through my pounding head. I closed my eyes. She turned her head on my shoulder, and glanced up at me.

"Try and sleep some." I nodded my head and unclenched my fists, wondering vaguely when they would be back with the food.

_John_

Nine hopped up behind me, smelling like italian bread from subway, sucking down a drink of some sort.

"You think Six is okay?" He was worried. It seemed funny to me. Nine caring about other people. But I knew better. I knew he did care, even when he pretended not to.

"I hope so. I wish she would just admit it when she can't keep going. Always has to keep pushing herself."

"Sounds like someone I know." I didn't notice Sarah come up behind me. I spun around to gently kiss her. Nine huffed.

"Rub it on in guys. Your in love. I'm all alone. Whatever I get it." I was half joking, and Sarah used the other serious half.

"Awe, John, Nine is jealous." she cooed. She then leaned and kissed him again. I wanted to applaud. She was good tap laying games. John pulsed away laughing.

"Nines jealous because Six pays more attention to Sam." I mocked more. "He wants all Six for himself." Nine pretended not to know what I was talking about. But even when Ella was here, I could tell how he felt about Six.

"No chance, John-boy." He retorted, picking up some napkins, and following Adam and Malcolm out the door. Sarah giggled, grabbed my hand and followed.

I could practically smell his jealousy from here.

"What'd ya get me?" Marina question right as I opened the door. Six was sleeping. Climbed in the trunk with Sam and Sarah.

"Fries, Ciabata bacon burger." Nine passed out his Wendy's meals as we situated our selves. The sun was almost completely set by that point. Malcolm had been driving all day. I hoped we would stop soon. Maybe get lucky and find an old house that we could claim as our own.

"I say we drive for another hour or two. The. We will go and find a place to camp for the night." Malcolm called up from the front, while unwrapping his sub. We all nodded too busy enjoying the food to want to talk.

Sarah found my hand, and grabbed it, rubbing circles on it with her fingers. I let my head fall back onto the seat, as I ate some fries and a chicken sandwich.

"We need to train soon." Nine commented from his seat behind me. Marina nodded next to him.

"To go get Ella." She added.

I tried not to think about Ella too much. I didn't want to have to worry about what they could be doing to her.

The conversation died, and we all ate in silence.

_Ella_

I thought they were going to kill me. Or at least torture me. But nothing like that happened. I figure it may be because I was only 11 but that still seemed like an odd reason. Then I remember that Five talked about Settakus being the great leader.

I hoped that they wouldn't make me think like that too. I didn't ever want to hurt any of my friends. I couldn't let them change me.

Five walked into my room.

"You ready for some training Ella?" He tried to sound lighthearted. I Didn't buy it.

"Nope." I responded quickly, trying to sound breezy. Trying to think like Six would.

"I really think you should come train now. Please." I knew that tone. It had warning. If I didn't do what he said he would call Setrakus. We had gone over this in all of the seven times he came to get me to train

I reluctantly got up and went over to put on a new t shirt.

"We have something special for you today of you so we'll in training." Five led me down the long windy hallway that led to the big room. It was like the lecture hall ( which I missed so much.

"yeah yeah." I whined in response. I knew I was irritatin him, but I didn't want to stop.

"Just please do what your told. It'll make the great leader happier. Okay?" He got terse with me. I nodded submissively. Sometimes it was easier to do what they wanted then To fight. I couldn't imagine what Nine would say to that.

I fought with Five, working on training my telekinesis. It was really kind of hard. Bit Five seemed to be enjoying himself. Setrakya was watching as well which made me more nervous.

But then I finished training, and Five had me sit in this really big chair. He told me to wait. I did. He left.

2 and a half minutes later he came back in. But he had someone with him. I groaned at the thought of havering to worn more with someone else. Ugh and they looked really strong.

Five moved aside and the boy with him smiled at me. He was mocking me.

Wait... No... He was actually happy to see me. I was happy to see him too. I got up and ran with all my might into the open arms of

Eight.

**so how many of you saw that coming?! Hehe. I hope you liked it! It was if. To write! Thanks for reviewing to all of you! It means so much that you take the time to read and review! I hope this was an okay chapter. **

**Love you guys!~**

**Bea**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so just a reminder (because why would anybody actually remember this) won't have internet from Tomorrow- Saturday. So I won't be posting. But I will be writing the chapters then just copying them when I get home. But I may not have a lot of time. Sorry! But since I'm here, happy chapter 7! Oh and sorry if you are all waiting to hear about Ella, I'm really struggling to write from her pov. And Six's...**

_Marina_

We had been at the hotel for about an hour or so, and I just couldn't sleep. My mind was stuck on where Ella was, how Six was feeling, and the fact that Eight was dead. It broke my heart, but I couldn't let anybody see that. The last thing I wanted was any unnecessary pity.

I reached down to rub the scar on my leg. Sometimes that made me feel closer to him. My hand search around finding one, two, three, Eight.

Wait.

I pulled up the hem of my pants, and screamed. Every body was in my room within the second, Nine and Six the first ones over to me.

"Marina what's-" He saw my leg. Instantly pulling up his jeans, his was gone too. So was Six's. And John's.

"What... What does this mean?" I asked, over joyed that he was okay. He was alive. John looked up, totally confused.

"It means they brought him back to life..." Oh right. Why would they do that?

"Why in the hell would Mogs do that?" Six glanced at him, raising her eyebrows.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." John spoke quietly, and drifted back over to his room next door. We had three rooms, all connected. Mine was in the middle of the three. Six stayed with me. Her bed was next to mine.

"Thanks for helping me out back there in the rest stop." Her eyes were down, looking at my leg.

"Hey, we gotta stick together right?" After she had woken up, she threw up about four more times, and still hasn't eaten anything. But she says her body is just rejecting the poison. I hope she's right.

"Yes. But I haven't been super good at sticking with you. And I'm sorry." She looked up at me, sincerity written all over her face.

"Oh stop." I began. " You're fine. We are all a little high strung, and you were poisoned. No worries." She smiled gratefully, then climbed next to me on my bed, sitting with her legs tucked underneath her.

"Has Nine been acting weird to you lately?" She looked at me again. I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, sort of. I mean he's still pretty stuck up in Eights death, but I guess now he doesn't have to worry." She looked thoughtfully. We were all pretty clueless about the idea of love, but it seemed Six was more list than anybody. Sam, John, and Nine were in love with her (John in his own weird 'I have a girlfriend, but if she wasn't here, we'd totally be a thing' way).

"But he has been weird lately?" I feel like he's talking a lot. And like saying all this random crap that is completely irrelevant." She questioned again. This time I did laugh.

"Six, he likes you. A lot. And he doesn't know how to be around you."

"So he just decided to be an idiot. Because it's super annoying." She was hysterical.

"I think that's just him naturally." I half joked. Our conversation stopped, because John was standing in the doorway, looking at the tablet in his hands. Six quickly got up and stood behind him looking over his shoulder. I decided to stay put.

"Okay so Five and Eight are in West Virginia. So I am going to assume Ella is there too." John began, I turned around and Sam, Malcolm and Adam were standing in their doorway listening. Nine was now behind Six.

"So we go and get them." Nine stated as if it was the most obvious solution in the entirety of the universe. I thought it was too.

"It's not that simple," Six reasoned, always the reasonable one, but never one to back out of a fight. "I think it's a trap. They brought Eight back to lure us, then will just kill him when we get there." My mouth opened slightly in shock.

"So we beat them." Nine argued, getting angrier. He really loved Ella, she was his little sister.

"And if we don't? If we get captured?" Six fought back.

"We go in teams. 4 go 4 stay. The 4who stay get the tablet. The others hope they don't get captured, but if they do they have to work really hard not to die." John offered a solution, and I liked it.

"I'm going." Six was the first to speak. John looked protestful, but didn't argue.

"Me too." He added, looking behind him, at Sarah who was behind Nine.

"If you go I go." She began. But I saw the shake if his head. It offered no room for argument. He was not letting her anywhere near that base.

"Well I'm in." Nine grinned, I wanted to punch him. They all looked at me. I guess waiting for me, but I knew I wasn't going.

"Well... I can get you through the base if you need..." Adam, I'd never herd him talk. But I could tell he didn't want to go.

"We have a map." Six offered his way out, and he smiled slightly, nodding.

"Well I guess that leaves me." Sam shrugged his shoulders, and John laughed.

"We leave after breakfast." He said, Six nodded, and walked over to her bed. Nine followed her in, walking right over in front if her. John stayed in the doorway, watching the show.

"You sure your okay to go?" He asked her gently. She looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. I'm fine." Her voice was angry, but her face had the beginning of a smile playing at it.

"Okay. I just don't want you getting-"

"Nine. Please shut up. I'm fine. Don't worry." She crossed her legs on the bed. And he opened his mouth to say something else. "Stop worrying." She cut him off, and he slowly walked out. I could hear John laughing as the walked away.

"You're so mean!" I joked when I heard their door click shut. She laughed throwing her head back, it was a nice sight to see her laughing.

"I know! But I had too! I can't have him all over me, thinking that Ill drop everything and save him." I was confused.

"But you would do that anyway." I explained. She looked at me.

"I know but it's different if he's like my boyfriend or whatever. It's just different." She seemed like she was trying to convincer herself more than me. I nodded and pulled the covers up around me.

"Did you set the alarm?" I asked her, as I fiddled to find the light switch.

"Yeah. I did. For 5:15." Good. I didn't say anything, just rolled over and waited for her to lay down too.

She didn't

"Six. Are you going to sleep?" I asked after about twenty minutes.

"I think so." She responded, still not making any moves to lay down. I rolled over to face her. Seeing her perfectly in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not able to make out the expression on her face

"I think so." She said again, kicking her legs out, and pulling the covers up to her chin. I heard her breathe deeply, and rolled over, trying to let sleep over take me.

**okay friends. It's going to start getting crazy. Things will happen. Sorry if it's been boring. But thanks for reading! Any suggestions review or pm me!**

**Love that you all read this!**

**~Bea**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 in a day! Man you guys are lucky! Hehe kidding! Hope you like this. Things will begin to get interesting here on out. **

_Sarah_

"I don't think it's fair that you won't let me come." I fought John immediately after we entered our room.

"Sarah, you know I don't usually do this, but this isn't up for discussion. You're staying here." He sounded tired, and I felt badly, but he was being rash by telling me I had to stay.

"John. I can't help you if we aren't together." A great idea just occurred to me. "You can't protect me if your there." He looked at me desperately.

"Sarah. You're killing me here. Please." He was actually begging me. I walked around the bed and climbed in next to him, just as Nine was coming out of the bathroom.

"John. Please." I had to be with him.

He leaned in to kiss me, pulling me up onto him, I felt his smile, his arms around my waist.

I pulled away to breathe, and he took his shot. "No Sarah. I'm sorry." I groaned and leaned in to kiss him again. He was shaking his head, but still kissing back.

"Are you trying to seduce him into saying yes?" Nine asked portending to be shocked, from his bed to the right of ours.

I pulled away to answer. "Yes." Then I went right back in again. I felt John laughing underneath me. He rolled us over so we were on our sides, his back to Nine.

"At least she's honest Johny cake." Nine joked from behind John. He pulled away. I groaned.

"No." Then he went right back in. I groaned again, but let him kiss me.

Then Nine got up and opened the door. Neither of us stopped, because I guess we both thought he was bored, and leaving. But he opened the door for someone.

Six was standing in the doorway, staring when John turned around.

"Oh don't stop on my account." She said when he sat up. John probably rolled his eyes, but I couldn't see his face.

"What's up?" He asked politely, I stayed laying down, and began to trace lines on his back with my fingers.

"Never mind." Six didn't Sound angry, but she wasn't happy either. Nine looked at John confused.

John got up and followed Six back into her room. Nine looked at me.

"Does it bother you when he does that?" He asked, looking from me to the door.

"Not really. I know that's just how he is. He would go if it was Six, Adam, me or even you. So I can't let it get to me." I explained, he nodded, and crawled in his bad just as John was getting back into the room.

"She okay?" I asked as he walked over to the bed and climbed in.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." He sounded unsure. I nodded. He was smiling as Nine reached for the light switch.

"You and Marina want to go buy us all some clothes tomorrow while we are gone?" John asked me in the darkness. Just pointing our again that I wasn't aloud to go with them.

"Fine." I tried to sound angry but it didn't really work. He grabbed my hand under the blanket.

"I love you Sarah."

"I know." I giggled. "I love you too." I whisperd in his ears, before rolling over to go to sleep.

_Six_

I don't know what I was expecting when I went into Johns room. I just needed someone to talk to and Marina was asleep. And I wasn't talking to Nine. So after the awkward confrontation with John, Sam came into my room with me. We were talking for hours, and Marina stayed asleep the entire time.

Then We both fell asleep in my bed.

Man, John had a field day at breakfast when he found out.

My alarm went off at 5:15 just like I set it. And Sam was the first one up. He jumped awake, and freaked out because the door to his room was locked, so I tried to use my TK to unlock it. Didn't work out super well. I broke the door.

But it all worked out.

"Be safe." Marina gave me one final hug as we climbed in the car. John was driving, Sam and Nine in the back. I slid into the passengers seat, and waited for John to finish talking to Malcolm and Adam.

Sarah was waiting by the drivers side door. She looked so sad, and it made me feel really bad.

I climbed back out.

"I'm sorry that he's making you stay." I said when I got over to her. She smiled gratefully and shrugged.

"I just hope he's okay." she explained, wringing her hands together.

"I will make sure that nothing happens to him. I promise you." She looked at me, and smiled. Then to my surprise she pulled me into a hug.

"Make sure nothing happens to you either." She whispered, rubbing my back once. When John came over, he was smiling at our embrace.

"Everything good here?" He asked, and I stepped back from her, nodding my head. She waved as I walked away, looking at John longingly. I got back in the passengers seat, to my surprise Sam and Nine were actually talking.

John got in slowly.

"She's staying?" I asked appalled. John nodded, and with out looking back drove away. I was actually shocked.

"I thought you were going to give in. " Sam half whispered from the back. I did too.

"Yeah, so did I, but I can't worry about her. And with Marina I know she's safe." he turned the old honda left, and we were on a highway, going to West Virginia.

the drive was long and uneventful.

We made a plan to try and stay together at all costs, because there wasn't much of a way to ind each other if we split up.

Then we hit the woods, John pulled into a clearing in to trees and parked the car. We all trekked out into the woods, waiting for the cave to make itself known.

John Saw it first. Then the rest of us did too. It never failed to terrify me. Using the stone, I have John invisibility, and we were all unseen.

We walked in easily. John led us down a corridor, and we shuffled quietly to where we heard voices. They were drifting out of a small white room. I recognized Five's instantly.

"...I know one of them will notice there isn't a scar. They will come. I promise." I was right. This was a trap. Nine's hand tightened around mine and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"You better hope they come." Setrakus Ra. "Because-" He stopped suddenly. "Number Six?" I felt John grab my hand. I slowly brought his and Nine's hands together.

"Six. Stop." Nine warned. But my mind was made already. I stepped forward, still invisible.

"I'm sorry?" Five asked, confused.

"She's here!" Setrakus sounded so delighted. "Oh that's good, because now we won't have to hurt the heir." Ella.

"Where is she?" Five asked, looking almost excited. I hoped John and Nine were already running.

"Right there." He pointed to where John, Nine and Sam were just standing.

Once he pointed there was a cluster of Mogs around them. They were visible by that point.

We were stuck.

Setrakus looked at me, even though I was invisible.

"I'm so glad you came." I made myself seen.

"Me too." Five was shocked. I walked forward, closing the gap between us.

"I wish we could stay and chat some, but we have some business to attend to." He smiled artificially, and walked out. I was standing with Five.

"Okay, there are two ways to do this." he began. I already knew the cliche options. The easy way or the hard way. I became invisible, choosing the hard way.

Setrakus came back in. "You still haven't caught her?" He questioned impatiently.

"She's invisible!" Five whined impishly. Setrakhs snapped his fingers, and I was seen again. Crap.

"I don't like wasting my time, Six." He stated, grabbing my arms and dragging me away before I had full time to react.

He brought me down a long hallway, into a the cell hall, all the way to the end. I was thrown into a huge chamber, and the door was slammed shut before I even had time to react. I was getting another migraine.

"Six?" I looked up. It was dark and I couldnt see.

"Yes?"

"They just took Sam." That was John's voice. "Nine was never brought in here." Still John. "But Eight was."

He was at my side, smiling. I gave hI'm a quick hug, before turning hard again.

"Where did they take Nine to?" The door opened and Nine was dropped in.

He was bleeding from several different areas on his body. John went over immediately and worked on healing him.

Just as he was regaining the ability to talk again, the door opened. Setrakus dragged out Nine, and grabbed my hair, pulling me with him, much to my protest.

John was screaming my name when the door closed.

_marina_

I had been watching the tablet all day, so when they were separated, I freaked out. Then they were all together. Then separated, and I just knew that they had gotten captured.

"Do we go after them?" I looked to Malcolm for advice. He shoo. His head.

"John said wait 3 days." He responded solemnly.

"They could be dead in three days!" Sarah protested, tears in her eyes. I tried to comfort her, but I couldn't help but agree.

"We can't lose them..." She added softly, looking at the tablet bitterly. I just hoped that they knew what they were getting themselves into.

**Okay, there you go! Oh I have so much good stuff planned! I literally cannot wait to write it all down!**

**Review! Suggest! Love you guys!**

**Bea**

**ps. Scone104- thanks so much! It's all part of the plan!**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 in one day! I need a new hobby! But this is what I'm doing instead if packing so... Don't tell my mom ;) but Seriously. This is bad. But read and enjoy lovelies! **

_John_

They took Six and Nine about two hours ago. They have been screaming for that entire time. My guy is aching from trying to drown them out. It is killing me. I can't take this. They are in so much pain.

"John..?" Eight was staring at the door. Someone was trying to get in. I stood up and braced myself to fight.

The door flew open, and standing in the middle was Ella, her finger over her lips.

"I called Marina when they took Six. She is on her way." She whispered. She then ran up to Eight and threw her ants around him. She went to me next. I pulled her in, and squeezed.

"So where are we going?" I asked also whispering. She smiled up at me.

"We are going to get out of here." She explained as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"What about Six and Nine?" Eight voiced my thoughts, looking at the 11 year old surprised.

"Oh well... Their punishment will end soon, and the. We will have to carry then out. " I nodded to her.

"Oh shit. Sam is gone too." I was a terrible friend. Totally forgot about him.

"He's with them." She informed me, pulling on my hands, leading me down the hallway. "If anyone passes, play along with whatever I say. Okay?" She looked from me to Eight and we both nodded.

We went down left left right left. We were getting closer to the screaming. It was piercing my brain. To my delight we didn't pass any Mogs by that point.

Then we stopped outside a door. Their screams were so loud. They were right behind that closed door. I couldn't help them.

suddenly, Six stopped for a second. Then it was just Nine.

"No! STOP! Leave him!" Six was begging with whoever was in there. She sounded so desperate. Her cries muted, then muffled. Nine was screaming for them to stop now. But nothing happened.

"Please!? No! NO! Me! Kill me! Leave her! Stop!" Then his cries silenced.

"They're done." Ella whispered, pulling us away down a corner. "We have to wait until they are gone." We heard foot steps, Ella waited for a count of three, then pulled us into the room. Sam was chained to a walk, completely passed out. Nine was in a foot tub, thankfully still clothed, with wires running under his shirt. Six was strapped to a chair, with a blood covered clamp in her mouth.

Eight ran to Six. Ella to Nine. I to Sam.

His eyes fluttered.

"John?" His skin was red and blistering. I looked around wildly, next to him there was a metal bowl, I picked it up.

"Ella? What is this?" She reluctantly left Nine and ran over.

"Sulfuric acid..." She trailed. She brought her hands up and traced, very lightly, the sections of San that were the worst.

"They poured it on him..." She was shocked, nearly speechless. I didn't have anything to say either.

"John?" Nines voice was a strangled whisper, breaking through my pained thoughts of how Sam must have felt. Ella stayed with Sam and I ran to Nine.

"The wires... Get them..." He was pulling at his shirt. I helped him take it off, and then I pulled off the heart monitor like stickers that were on him.

"They were shocking me..." He was gasping for the air to talk. There was something in the room, and I couldn't heal him.

"Shh shh. It's okay." His eyes were tear filled.

"I didn't tell them anything..." He was shaking. I put an arm around his back, and helped him stand up.

I carried him over to Eight and Six.

"She's out cold. John, her mouth, and skin." They put acid on her too.

"They made her swallow it..." Nine explained, Eight looked up at me, shocked.

"We need to get out of here." He said, the concern dripping from his words. Ella came up with Sam walking by her side.

"I can get us out. We need to go now though." She led the way.

I didn't realize how long wr had been in the cave, but the sun was in the middle if the sky when we crawled our way out.

But we didn't miss the final message before we were away from that awful place.

"You can run as far as you want. We will find you. And we will now not hesitate to kill you." We didn't stop as we all struggled to get as far away as possible.

"Let me reach out to Marina." Ella stopped us in the trees. I helped Nine to the groubd, but still couldn't heal him.

"Ella, my legacies aren't working." I questioned. I wondered why I couldnt even use TK but she could contact Marina.

"It's stuff in the air. The put a gas through the ventilators. It doesn't effect me becuase he gave a an antidote." She sheepishly explained the last part. But I wasn't angry. Just nervous. They were all really not doing well.

"What happens... If you swallow... The acid?" Nine was still trying to talk even though he could just barely breathe. The shocks were really bad.

"I don't know." Not only was her mouth bleeding profusely, but her breathing was also getting very choked.

"They are super close." Ella informed us. Eight sat down, leaning against a tree with Six on top of him.

"So how did it feel to be dead?" I had to ask. I did. It was killing me. He mock glared up at me.

"It actually felt awesome. Really great way to catch up on some lost beauty sleep." Ella let out a small laugh. I could tell she was nervous, about seeing everyone. About what we would all think of her.

"Ella?" She looked up at me, all traces if a smile gone. "We are all very glad that you are okay. And nobody is going to look at you differently because of what happened." She looked up at me gratefully.

"John?!" Sarah's voice filled the woods. I ran, with reckless abandon towards her, she threw her arms around me, her legs wrapped around me, and our mouths met, mixed with severe passion, and the salt from her tears.

I pulled away, and went back over. Marina and Malcolm came. She locked eyes with Eight, but didn't say anything.

"Marina, I need you to heal them please." I instructed, pointing to Sam, Nine, and Six. Her eyes grew wider with each look.

"Oh my god. What happened?" She knelt down next to Sam and put her hands on his chest, his skin very slowly returned to its normal state, just scared over. He leaned against a tree, she went to Nine next.

His ragged breathing slowly became more normal, but he looked dead, beat. She went over to Six next, getting next to Eight. Her hands found their way to Six's cheek, and her swollen mouth slowly closed and readjusted. She groaned in pain as Marina healed her.

" is that all?" She asked, looking at Eight.

"Well they make her swallow sulfuric acid..." He remembered, gesturing to her throat, and the fact that her breathing was still extremely off.

"Oh no." Marinas hands went down to Six's stomach. She closed her eyes and focused, nothing happened, but then Six gasped loudly, and started to cough violently. Eight helped her sit up, as she threw up the acid that was eroding her body.

Nine and Sam were both passed out by time she was done.

Marina was over on the side talking to ella. Eight stood and walked over to her, he caught all of our attention as he spun her around and planted a huge kiss on her lips. I let out a cheer, Asher face turned beet red, Ella smiled hugely. It was great.

But we were still to close to camp. W had to get back to the cars, and go to a new hotel.

we all got in Malcolns truck, leaving the old honda for the Mogs to find.

I sat in the trunk with Sarah, and the three unconscious victims if torutre.

"What happened to them?" She asked once we were on the highway. I couldn't helped but shudder at the memory of them in that room.

"Nine was shocked, like electrically. He was tied into this tub thing. Sam had sulfuric acid dumped on him in vast amounts. Six was forced to drink the acid, and they clameps her mouth." Sarah looked as shocjed as I felt. "I know it makes me sick just thinking."

"What is the purpose of torturing them?" She asked me, looking so upset about what happened.

"Well for Nine and Six it is taking the strongest and making them the weakest. And they knew that taking Sam would make me want to stay. I just don't understand why they did them all together? Why not out them in separate rooms and make me find them all separately, you know?" She nodded in agreement, looking thoughtful.

"Did you see Five?" She tucked her messy blond hair behind her ear, turning her whole body, so her knees were barely brushing me.

"I did. For a minute. But Eight said he'd tell us more when we are all awake and okay." Eight was with Five for a while. So was Ella.

Sarahs head found its way to my shoulder, and she rested it there while playing with Six's hair while she rested.

I had hoped things would get better from there. And I guess they did. Then they didn't anymore.

**Man! That was a lot of fun to write. Seriously. Okay this is really the last one until probably Saturday. But I hope you still review even though it'll be a few days before you get any more! Maybe take these days and think about what you would like to happen, so you can tell me!**

**Love you guys~**

**Bea**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay. Here was an interesting pm request. The torture from their perspective. I won't be too graphic, but this will also make a good paper for my creative writing class! If anyone else likes the idea let me know, and maybe I'll post it instead if just sending it to the requester!**

**well here's chapter 10, **

_Marina_

He was there. He was with me. We were all finally together. Eights hand found mine as we drove from the woods on to wherever Malcolm thought would be safe enough to stop.

I lookedup at him, smiling like an idiot. He looked at me, smiling the same way.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered to him, as Sarah and John spoke softly from the trunk behind us.

"I was, Mar. Huge scar on my chest to prove it." He let out a nervous laugh as he said that. I made a vie to myself that oneday I would touch that scar. And kiss it with all my love and care. I would feel that scar, and remind myself that I would never let him die again.

"You saw Five?" I asked after a few seconds. I needed to talk to Ella too, I just didn't know what I was supposed to say to her. It was hard.

"Yeah. I think, that maybe his mind may be changing about what he decided to do." Eight tried, making him sound like the good guy.

"Well you can't go back from betraying your friends." I know I said it bitterly, but I knew I would never forgive Five.

"Yeah... Well we will talk more when everybody is present. Okay?" I wanted to pritest, but decided against it.

"So Ella, how are you?" He leaned over me to look at her. She smiled slightly, too small.

"Eight! Ive been with you for days!" She said still laughing.

"But Marina hasn't seen you." He reasoned, pointing to me. I nodded fervently, agreeing with his point.

"I'm good. Glad to be back. John said that when we are all eating tonight or whenever, I should tellingly about what happened and such."

"That John. What a thinker." Eight jokes with her, throwing his arm around my shoulder. After waiting a pause I rested my head on his shoulder. He readjusted, making it much more comfortable.

i don't know how long we were driving for, but we did stop, at some point. Malcolm pulled down a dirt road, and the car bounced to a stop.

"Furnished, so I bet they won't mind if we rest our heads here for a while." We all slowly got out if the car, then went to the trink. Sam, Six, and Nine were still out cold, and we had to help John carry them in.

The house was amazing. But there were only four rooms. Malcolm said we were figure out sleeping arrangements when we ate.

He then left to go buy food. The house had a nice backyard, and we were going to use it to train, I hoped.

We carried our friends upstairs, and put them each in a separate room. John seemed hesitant about leaving them all alone, but we had to sit down, and make a plan.

Malcolm came back twenty minutes later. We put the broccoli he bought and steamed it, put the chicken in the oven to bake (after I seasoned it) and the Kraft Mac and cheese in a pot to begin cooking.

Then we sat Around the table, and John began to speak.

"Okay. Things are looking kind of grim right now." His eyes were downcast as he spoke, he wasn't breathing confidence like he usually was. " They are all going to wake up, really afraid, and I... I don't know how we can help them. Six's mouth is still swollen, and Nines heart is beating in a unusual way. But we will work that out when we get there. First things first-"

"John?" Ella inturupted him. "Can we wait until they are awake to have this meeting? What if they wake up afraid and we aren't there?" He looked relieved running hua hand through his too shaggy hair.

"I'll be upstairs with either Six or Sam." He pushed away from the table and briskly walked away. Sarah closed her eyes for a second, then quikly followed him.

We all slowly dispersed fr the table Ella ran up to go sit with Nine. Eight and I sat on the couch together, and talked about anything that wasn't important.

But I did have a question for John. So I pushed up from Eights shoulder, and quietly walks up the stairs, towards the room I knew Six was in.

But I didn't make it that far, because sitting on the floor outside of Nine's room were John and Sarah. I immediately knew I was intruding.

Sarah had her arm around John, holding him very close to her, he was sobbing, and small years fell from her cheeks. She looked up at my alarmed face and smiled gently, I didn't know what to do, so I ran back downstairs.

I had never seen John cry before this point, I was ashamed if myself and others that we were pushing him so hard toward his breaking point, and nine if us bothered to help him.

Eight looked up at me with questioning eyes, I just shook my head, not wanting to explain. Thankfully he understood, opening his arms to me, so that I could lay in then, and finally feel protected.

_John_

It was in my best intentions to go in and sit with Sam. But I didn't make it that far. Sarah honestly knows me better then I know myself, because she followed me right up those stairs.

"John." I turned to look at her, standing at the front if the hallway. Her head cocked sideways just a little bit, and one hand around the other arms elbow. I lost it right there.

Just like she knew I would. She went right up to me, and pulled mw to the ground in front if the first door, Nines room. She held me while I cried, comforting me in ways that only she could do.

I heard Marina come up, but just couldn't stop myself.

"John?" Sarah waited until Marina was gone to talk to me. "Babe, what's up?"

"How did I let this happen?" Everything was falling apart.

"What? John? You didn't let anything happen! Everything that went wrong was completely out of your control! You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. This wasn't you."

"Sarah, we almost list three of our own today. I almost lost my three best friends. And all I could do while they were being torutred was sit around and listen to their screams." The memories were killing me.

"Please, don't do that to yourself." I felt her tears on my head, and that broke me too. I looked up at her, she wiped a stray tear away. "It's going to be okay." She comforted me. I leaned forward, and we began to kiss. I pulled her up onto my lap, and she giggled. We were very good at making out in the weirdest of times.

But it was all cut short when I heard the coughing. Sarah jumped up and bolted into Nines room, where he was shoving Ella aside shouting about how they wouldn't hurt Six.

"Nine. Nine! It's John your here. Your safe, your home." I repeated those words next to his bed, until he stopped struggling.

"John?" He looked up at me, the fear disappearing from his eyes. I nodded. "What happened?"

"We got you out." It was all I could afford to say, but he nodded grimly, letting me know that was all he needed. Sarah was rubbing my back, when Nine looked up with wide eyes.

"Sam? And Six?" What was he asking?

"they are next door." I explained relieving him.

"Will they be okay?" He was worried, which was worrying me. I nodded, not wanting to worry him even more. He scanned the room, his eyes settling on Ella who was standing in the corner by the door.

"Ella?" She was chewing her cheek, looking at me nervously. "Are you okay?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm fine." She was unsure of what to say, so was he. He pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"I'm starved." He stated lamely, looking around.

"How's your breathing?" Sarah asked, playing nurse while Marina caught up with Eight. He took a deep breath, trying to prove he was fine, but ended up choking and coughing, sending Sarah to his aide to try and help.

Then we heard the cries from next room over, and Sarah didn't have time to grab Nine before he bolted into Six's room. I was right behind him.

When I got in there, he already had her in his arms, rubbing her shoulders while her cries shook her. I stood at the door, speechless.

"Six?" She looked up slowly, and I could tell Marina's healing didn't work as well as it should have. It seemed like all our legacies were really off, abd although Ella told me it was the air in the cave, Marina was never in the cave, but things were off with her too.

She squeezed her eyes shut, then reopened them, opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. Nine looked up at me.

"Her mouth, she can't talk." I nodded, and didn't know what to do next. But Sarah knew what to do. She ran down stairs, and came back with Marina.

"We need you to try and heal her. But you need to understand that it may not work." Thankfully Marina didn't question it, and walked over to Six immediatel. Eight came up too, and was standing in the open door way.

Marina's hands went to the bottom of Six's jaw, and she closed her eyes. We waited, silently. Marina pulled her hands away and looked back at me. She put her hands on Six's cheek now, and still nothing.

"What's going on?" She questioned me, but Ella was the one who answered.

"It'll wear off, but it will take... Good time." She was trying too hard to phrase her words right.

"What is it?" I know Marina didn't mean to snap at her, but she was frustrated that she couldn't help.

"A... I guess poison... That will effect legacies. They injected me with the antidote." She gave the last part away with a bit more reserve.

"The goal is to find something that will permanently render our legacies useless." Eight finished for her, looking around at our shocked expressions. " But this wont do it." He added. "Because there is an antidote." He explained more. I got it. There is no antidote for permanence.

Then Sarah walked back in, I didn't even notice she left, carrying a bag if ice. She silently walked up to Six, and held it on her jaw. Six moved her hand up to hold it, and nodded and thanks. Nine readjusted her on his lap to make it so that she wouldn't have to hold it. The back rested on Nines chest, in contact with the right side if her face.

Sarah slipped out again, so I followed her, as she walked into Sam's room, she sat against the wall. I went right down next to her.

"He's sleeping." She informed me, as if I couldn't tell by looking at him.

"Yes?" I don't know why she felt the need to state that fact.

"I don't know. He's just sleeping." She repeated resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't have anything else to say, so when she fell asleep i picked her up, and carried her to the last open room, thankfully no one was in it, and laid her on the bed, pulling the door shut behind me. I wandered into Six's room, where she had a new package if ice on the left side of her face, still in Nines arms, though he was asleep behind her.

She lifted her hand and waved me over to her. I went obediently, and squared down next to the bed.

"You okay?" I asked her, in a quiet whisper. She chewed her lip, and looked at me long and hard.

"No..." She croaked it out. Her mouth moved awkwardly, even though the swelling went down a lot, but her throat was raw from the acid. It hurt me, just listening to her.

"That was a stupid question. What hurts most? How can I help?"

"Well my mouth..." She half laughed, the raspy words piercing me. "And my stomach..." She was taking long breaths at the end of every sentence. "And my head... It's throbbing... But that's all..." I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"The ice is helping some?" She nodded, I copied the motion. She opened her mouth, getting ready to talk, but ended up coughing instead. She brought her elbow to her mouth while she choked on air, and when she was done, her elbow was covered in blood.

The fear in her eyes cut through me like a knife, and I was left speechless at how we were going to help her when our healer was broken as well.

**Okay, so I torture Six a lot. I will choose a new victim soon. Probably. Well I hope you liked it, it was fun to write, as they always are. Review please, suggest as well!**

**Love~**

**Bea**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey loves! So I will probably start working on the torture chapter soon, but I may also have my sister do it, because she is really good at descriptions, with out being too nightmarish. I always seem to cross the line of crazy nightmreness. But I promise she's great (She's just like me, we are twins, not that alll twins are alike... But whatever) but I don't know what I will do yet. So here's the next chapter of the story. Not very much action, but lotsa love, which I know some of you will enjoy. And a bunch of perspective switches.. **

"But why won't _my_ legacies work? I wasn't in the freaking cave!" Marina asked for probably the third time since we left Six and Nine. Her legacies weren't working, because the cave was so open, and the gas that was put through the vent system was getting outside through the openings, and because we were so close when we stopped to heal everybody, the gas effected.

"Then why could I heal Nine and Sam?" That was the real issue here, not that her legacies weren't working, but that she couldn't help Six.

"Because the gas hadn't effected you yet, you sure your okay?" Eight asked her every minute on the minute forever. She just kept giving him an exasperated look.

"I'm fine. It's just, ugh this is so annoying." He nodded, and I mimicked the motion. Then John came down, a frantic look in his eyes, which worried me, because Marina told me about his break down earlier.

"I think something is worse with Six than we thought. How long until our legacies will be back?" He looked at me, nerves present in his eyes.

"Guys, I don't know! I don't control this. They come back when the come back!" I didn't mean to shout, but he seemed to understand why I was so flustered.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should have known, this isn't your fault and you can't control what's happening. I'm sorry." I smiled at him, as he went to sit down, opening and closing his hands, trying to get his lumen to work.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed, so I'll see you guys in the morning." Eight got up, and moved to the stairs.

"Oh wait. Sarah's up there. Hold on." John said, moving up the stairs, probably tongi get her, and bring her somewhere else to sleep. With her lips pursed, Marina looked at me, then went upstairs too. I was alone downstairs.

But then Adam slipped out of the back room he was in, and came next to me on the couch.

"Hey there." He said gently. I waved my hand, not feeling like talking.

"Ella right?" I nodded my head, and he held out his hand. "I'm Adam." I shook it. "And I'm sorry that my family took you. Did they hurt you at all?" He was very sweet. I shook my head no. "Well that's good. They do that sometimes..." He didn't know what else to say.

"How do you like it here?" I asked him, trying to make him more comfortable with regular conversation.

"It's great. Malcolm is so welcoming. I mean so is everybody else, but he took the spot of my missing father." He nodded, and I copied the motion. John came down the stairs carrying a sleeping Sarah. He smiled at us, and sat on the chair with her in his lap.

She was awake, smiling up at John.

"You were awake that whole time?" He asked her lamely, rolling his eyes at her giggles.

"I like it when you carry me!" She joked, smiling still at him. Adam looked at them with the hint if a smile in his eyes, and I had to smile too. I was so glad to be home.

_Marina_

Eight rolled over to look at me, lying in bed next to me, he chuckled, grabbing for my hand beneath the covers. I couldn't help the blush that crept its way into my cheeks.

"I never would have imagined us here." He inquired, I could barely see his eyes in the dark without any legacies, but i felt like everything was coming back to me slowly. Maybe by morning I could help Six.

"I know, me either. It's really weird. But good weird! Not weird weird. Like happy weird. Never mind. It's not weird." He was already laughing by time I finished. No, laughing is an understatement. He was dying. I punched him in the arm. "Not cool!" I whined, which only made him laugh even more.

"I'm sorry. Are you nervous about something?" He Sked through his laughter, making him sound like he didn't actually care.

I just rolled over dramatically, as if trying to prove my anger to be real.

"Oh, Mar, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. You were just being so cute..." He reached his arms around me, and pulled me into him. I roles over at the same time, letting him pull until our lips met, and I never wanted to leave.

_Six_

Nine moved underneath me, and his eyes fluttered open, I half expected him to set me on the bed and leave, but he didn't. He looked at me very closely.

"You okay?" He asked me gently, brushing some black hair out of my face. I nodded, not wanting to have him hear me talk, not wanting to have him hear the pain that I knew John heard.

"Sorry I feel asleep..." He said quietly, as if he was a child and I had just yelled at him.

"You were tired..." I wanted to say more, but decided not to. He scrunched his nose up when I talked looking like a rabbit. I smiled, giving half a laugh. God I sounded so weak. I felt so weak. I was so weak.

"But, I should have stayed with you, awake that is." He was mad at himself.

"It's okay... John, he came... he stayed with me for..." Then I started coughing again, like with John, Nine waited silently until I stopped.

"Why don't we get you some water?" He asked me, I nodded, and he tried to stand with me in his arms, but I knew that his chest wasn't totally perfect.

"Let me walk... You goon." He set me on my feet, and we walked out, we went kind of slow, but not like hospital slow. It was good, and I just hoped we didn't look like two extremely sick patients in a hospital, because that's how we both felt.

John looked up when we stepped off the last step, the hint of any smile faded from his eyes.

"Hey, i was going to see if you would fall asleep before I came back up and worried you even more." I smiled, letting him know that I wasn't angry. I walked into the kitchen, while Nine stayed and talked with John about something. I felt my jaw with my hands, wondering how I was going to drink. Then someone's hands were on my shoulders. I spun around, wondering if it was Nine, but I looked into the eyes of Sam.

"Water?" He asked, reaching over me to open the cabinet and grab a cup, I ducked my head down so head could reach. He placed two cups on the counter, walking to the refrigerator, the scars in his arms on display, since he was only wearing a T-shirt. "Water?" He asked again, turning to look at me. I nodded, and he pulled out a pitcher of water.

After two cups were poured he put the water back, and handed me a cup.

"You'll need a straw to drink that, with your mouth won't you." It wasn't a question. He opened two drawers at a time, looking in each of them quickly. At the third set, he pulled out two blue straws and dropped one in each of the cups.

"Cheers." He held his up to mine, and after tapping the glasses, I slowly brought the straw to my mouth, and sipped slowly. I nearly spit it all out with the pain I felt as it went down my throat. The water was so cold, and my throat was so raw. Sam stopped to look at me, setting his cup down.

"Are you okay?" He asked em gently, taking one step closer to me.

"Yeah... It was just really... Cold..." His face didn't show any surprise by my state of being, and it made me love him even more. He was the only one who seemed to not give any shocked reaction, as if mentally saying 'oh God, she's so sick.' I mean, I know how not well I am doing, and I don't need any crazed expressions to remind me.

"Oh crap. Right. Sorry. Do you want to microwave it or something?" I shook my head immediately.

"No... It feels good after... but at first... not so much." He laughed and nodded, taking another sip of his water, leaning against the counter.

John came in, pulling the cup out if my hand, and tipping it up, taking a long drink. He then placed it back with a wink.

"Oh yes... By all means help... Your self." He smiled and winked again, looking at Sam.

"Do you know where your dad is?" Sam nodded his head towards the door down the hall from the kitchen. John gave him a thumbs up, and walked toward the door, knocking once before entering quickly.

I sipped some water again, then set the cup down and stretched me arms up above my head, ignoring the dizziness that came with the motion. Sam caught me swaying though, and took once step closer, just in case. I have him my best 'I don't need help looks' but it didn't seem to do anything.

He followed me upstairs, Nine on the couch talking to Sarah about something random, Ella sitting next to Nine, his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close.

They almost looked like normal teens.

**hey! So Keelan is working on the new chapter now, we figured this would be more fun if we worked together. So hope to have it up soon. It'll have more on legacy loss, more drama, more love. The whole Nine yards. **

**Love you~**

**Bea (and sort of Keelan, but only a little right now.)**


	12. The Torture Chapter (Aka Keelan's)

**Hey! Keelan here. Hopefully you guys like my style if writing. Bea and I may be switching off writing from now on. This was originally my story... But then life happened so... Yeah sorry. But hopefully you'll like it! And review, and Beatrice LOVES suggestions. So please, I mean for my sake. Because I'm the one that has to hear her complain when you guys don't suggest. Holy crap, I'm babbling. Ugh sorry. Hope you like it. Tried motto get too graphic... I can do much more though if you want! Just let me know!  
Love Keelan**  
-Sam-  
"There" Setrakus Ra pointed directly where I was standing, and I don't think I have ever been so afraid in all my life.  
The Mogs were upon us in seconds, and we were taken to a cell immediately.  
Well John and Nine were. I was taken to a chamber, where they tied me to a wall.  
"Welcome back, dear friend." A Mog taunted me from his side of the chains I was hanging from. I'd imagine that the roles were reversed. I was the one torturing him.  
But I wasn't.  
"What do you want?" I really did sound brave, and I hoped Six would have been proud of me.  
Six. I spoke too soon. The door was thrown open and a kicking and shouting Six and Nine were dragged in. Nine's hands were bound behind his back, he was thrown in a claw foot tub, and they shoved heart monitor like stickers up his shirt, to his chest.  
Six,s hands were also bound. She was ties by her waist to a chair, which was literally held to the ground.  
"Let me go! Freaking ass! Can't even fight me!" Six was straining against the ropes, really not budging at all.  
Setrakus came in.  
"Number Six. I can hear you from all the way down the hallway. Is this really necessary?" He sounded like a disappointed father. "I really don't need to hear your voice again." It was a command, hidden behind recommendation.  
"Like hell you do." She have him a steely glare. I admired her courage.  
"That's cute." He walked over to me, and picked up a silver bowl. Looking at the other Mog in the room he said: "I'm going to need about four more bowls. Half and half. Water mixture." I looked at Six quickly, she was confused, assuming she would get the punishment for her actions.  
Setrakus stood next to me, and brought the bowl just below my finger tips.  
He turned and looked at Six. "I told you not to talk." He said bitterly, with a sinister smile on his face.  
He brought the bowl up, and I knew what was in it the second it touched my fingers. Sulfuric acid was burning my skin.  
I didn't even try to hold in my scream.  
Six didn't hold hers in either. "Stop! You bastard! You liar! Leave him!" He pulled the bowl away. He walked over to Six's chair, carelessly sloshing the bowl around. He grabbed a sheath knife from the table as well. Walking right up to Six, he cut the rope that was holding her to the chair, making note to hold the bowl close to her face. A reminder if what would happen if she tried to run.  
He shoved her into another chair tying her down again. This one, facing Nine. I had a side profile of both of them.  
"Did you know number Five was secretly telling us private information about you all while we was with you?" Setrakus asked sweetly, as the other Mog walked in with the bowls.  
"Go to hell." Six didn't even turn to look at him. So he didn't give her a second glance when he threw his bowl at me. My vision spotted as my skin burned from the acid.  
He came up to me, with the knife, and cut down my scalding arms.  
Six cried out for him to stop just as Nine began to scream in pain. They were shocking him. Two minutes passed of me being cut and Nine being shocked before they stopped.  
This was the second time I had ever seen Six cry.  
"As I was saying." Setrakus picked up, ignoring Nine's moans, and Six's quivering breathes. "He told us about the real stuff. Mission plans, hide outs, locations. But he also told us the teenager stuff. The fact that John and Sarah were in love. Eight and Marina, and yes, he also gave us your alias names, and photos so we could remember. But there was never anything about poor number Six. She was the warrior, who didn't need love. And Nine, also so the warrior who lost his love. And Sam, who longed for Six to notice him. Well she can certainly see you now."  
I hated him with everything in me. Six looked at me with wide eyes, as  
Everything was spinning. Nine was barely breathing. Six looked like she was going to throw up.  
"No love is needed for the strongest. For the ones who think they can make it on their own. Well then, you can die alone too."  
"I'd rather did alone than die anywhere near you." She snapped back, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Weak. " Setrakus retorted. She winked at him, challenging his attention away from Nine and I and onto her.  
"Six... No." Nine tried to stop her, struggling through his breathing troubles from the shocks. I forgot how to form words. So all I could do was watch as they shoved a metal clamp in her mouth.  
She fought against their hands but was pretty immobile in the chair.  
"I don't take disrespect well." He explained, pushing down on the top of the clamp, pulling at her jaw. She began to scream immediately, trying to pull away, but getting nowhere.  
I had to close my eyes, as everything was getting spotty from my pain anyway.  
Nine started again as well, then stopped. Then I opened my eyes as Setrakus was talking to Six. He left, and the others filled a dropped with the acid. Nine was still screaming as they shoved it in her mouth.  
Then everything went black.  
-Six-  
They were actually trying to break me by destroying the people I loved. But I knew that Setrakus was really big on being the smartest one in the room. So all I had to do was make him feel dumb. So I did.  
They shoved the clamp in my mouth, I protested, knowing what it could do.  
He put one sickly hand on the front.  
"Last chance." He said darkly. I made sure to stare defiantly.  
He pulled the clamp. My jaw was being ripped, but I couldn't close my mouth. I knew the shrill screaming was my own. I felt the blood pouring from my teeth as they were being ripped from their places.

But Nine was screaming at them, begging them to stop. I wanted to ask him to stop, they were going to hurt him. But it sounded like thats what he wanted.

"Please! Leave her! Leave her! Take me! KILL ME!"

Then Nines screams kicked up again, as did Sam's.

I don't know how long it was when I finally stopped screaming. But I knew my mouth was several times the size it should have been, and that Setrakus had left at some point.  
The Mogs were talking to me, but my ears were ringing. I couldn't process what they were saying.  
Nine yelled something. They came closed to me with a big bowl. A metal bowl.  
The acid bowl.  
I tried to move away, but they were already splashing bits and drops onto my arms.  
Then they got a dropper. Metal casing, plastic top. They filled it, and slowly put it into my swollen mouth. I had no room left to scream as the poison burned my throat. My vision blurred as it entered the open wounds lining my mouth. Nine and Sam were screaming, but I knew what they were saying didn't matter. I was dying. The acid would enter my blood stream and kill me. That's how it worked. Even though it was diluted it didn't matter. I was sputtering and choking, even as my mind blanked out. I threw up, I couldn't even count how many times, before my eyes decided to shut completely, and I was blank to the world.  
-Nine-  
"Go to hell." Six just didn't know when enough was really enough. She was actually going to ruin everything because she couldn't stop. And I almost had a chance to get us out of there in one piece.  
But no. He threw the bowl at Sam, not even flinching when Sam screamed out, then suddenly my chest was on fire. I had no idea what was happening, but I knew that they were somehow managing to shock me, and I felt my heart pounding as the shocks came through. Electricity I assumed, but there was nothing I could brides scream, until I even ran out of the oxygen to do that. My heart couldn't handle the pressure, and I was sure I was going to die.

At some point they stopped the shocks, and when I was finally able to breath I sounded like a sore bing victim. I was staking gasping breathe, trying to get my heart to pump back normally.  
I saw Six's mouth moving, then I saw her wink.  
"Six... No..," she gave me one worries glance before they shoved a clamp in her mouth. Her screams bit through me, and I wanted to cry out with her. Instead I cried out for her. I couldnt let then touch her that way.

Before I even knew what I was thinking, I was screaming for them to take me. To kill me instead of her. To leave her alone.

It was then that I realized I loved her

But I had my own problems to deal with.  
The shocks began again. And they were shoving acid down Six's throat.  
The last thing I saw before my brain stopped fighting was Six throwing up blood and bile, tears streaming from her bloodied face.  
I knew we were going to die.

**Okay, that;'s all I got, but let me know if you want more. Glad you guys were excited for this! Haha, but cool, cool, maybe I'll post more in Bea's place. Maybe not. I guess whatever happens, happens. But like I said, review and suggest, because I have to deal with her complaints when she doesn't get any ideas. But she's always in a good mood after reading reviews!**

**~Keelan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I hoped you liked Keelan's chapter. I noticed she jabbed about how I stole her idea, but she was sick, so I wrote it, she deleted her account, and we half worked on this together. I'm not an idea stealer. ;) But now that she's better, we will probably be doing a lot more tag team writing. **

_John_

I wanted to go talk to Malcolm about what was going on with Six. Hoping that he could maybe get us our legacies back, and get Sam, Nine, and Six back to their normal selves. Because it was getting too stressful for us to do this for much longer.

"John, I was thinking you'd come in soon." He spun around in his chair, turning away from the computer, minimizing whatever he was looking at. "You're here about Six, and Nine. And Sam?" I nodded, wondering how he was handling Sam's injuries. It wasn't the time to ask though.

"Okay. Well. For the legacies ... You know what, go grab Marina for me." He spun back around opening a drawer, and I left quickly. Then I went right back in.

"She's in-" I was about to explain that she was in bed, but when I walked in he was running a knife up his arm. "What in the hell are you doing?" I didn't move toward him, because he looked up at me with smiling eyes.

"This must look odd. Well you're a healer too. So," he set the knife down and held his arm out. "Heal this." He was going to try and force our legacies into working. Maybe he was crazy.

I walked over, and set both my hands on his arm, closing my eyes, forcing concentration. I don't know how long I stayed there, but my hands felt wet with his blood the entire time.

But when I opened my eyes, the cut was healed. He looked at me smiling.

"Open the door." He told me. I took a step toward it. "John." He was looking at me. "From here."

"Riiiight." I focused on the handle, willing it to pull, using my telekinesis. It slowly opened, Nine standing in the hallway.

"Does this mean you can help my chest?" He asked, eye brows raised. Malcolm laughed once.

"We may need some more time than this, but what can trying hurt. Maybe then we can get Six back to health as well." He summoned Nine in, and he stood up letting Nine sit in his seat.

I set my hands carefully on Nine's chest, and closed my eyes, again, allowing for better concentration. I felt his heart pounding under his shirt. Felt as the beat began to race, pounding like a freight train, and then slow down.

I took my hands away, and look at his smiling face. It worked. He cheered, as he jumped up, and literally jumped around the room like a rabbit. Ella came in, wondering what all the noise was about.

"You healed him?!" She threw her arms around me in a huge hug, then ran to Nine and did the same thing. She was laughing with him, and I excused myself to go find Six and Sam.

"What's going on in there?" Sarah asked from her spot next to Adam.

"I think our legacies may be coming back. Nine's breathing, heart and chest and everything. All totally fine now. He's practically having a dance party, if you want to join." Adam cracked a smile, and I made a mental note to try and get to know him better when everything returned to normal.

Sarah turned to continue her conversation with him, as I went upstairs.

Sam and Six were in Six's original room, just laying there and talking. Six was on the bed, Sam on the floor. Six was moving a cup across the night table with her telekinesis.

"Legacies coming back?" I asked her when I walked in. She nodded, and looked at me questioningly.

"Mine are too" She nodded, and opened her mouth to ask something, but decided against it.

"So you can help her?" Sam asked, sitting up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I hope so." I tried my hand at honesty, walking over to Six, and sitting next to her on the bed. She laid back until her head was on my legs, and closed her eyes, bringing my hands to her mouth.

"This may not work..." I began to explain.

"But it's... worth a shot right?" She didn't open her eyes, just waited. I closed my eyes as well, willing myself to focus on what I was trying to do. At first I felt nothing, then her mouth began to stir under my hands. Yes I know it sounds weird, so imagine how it must have felt.

She winced every once in a while, but stayed silent, I pulled my hands away when I heard a pop, and she bolted up straight.

"Shit." Was all she said before bringing her hand to her cheek. She stuck her finger in her mouth, and pulled it out, checking for blood. "What the hell was... that?" Her voice still sounded bad, but her mouth was less swollen.

"Okay. Enought of that." I said, not wanting to hurt her anymore. Sam nodded at me. "Getting your throat back to normal will just take some time. It may just have to heal on its own..." She nodded as well, looking at Sam. She took one step back and settled back on the bed, her head on shoulder again.

"Your body... It's cold." She was using me, a human fire ball, as an ice pack. What could go wrong?

Sam seemed to read my mind as he began to laugh, and within three seconds we were all cracking up.

_Marina _

I don't know how long we stayed there, kissing, but it was forever, and still not long enough.

The only good thing about us stopping was that it have him the opportunity to take off his shirt. My hand went right to the scar on his chest, the scar that should have brought on his death blow. And did.

I leaned in slowly, tracing my lips against it. Kissing every inch and price if it, while he played with my hair.

"Im never going to lose you again." I whispered as I pushed away from his chest, and pulled myself closer to him, breathing in deeply. He put his arm around me, and kissed my head.

"Marina?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"I want you to know that I'm in love with you."

"Well good. Because I love you too."

Then I closed my eyes and let sleep come on very slowly.

**Okay, that was a quickie. But it'll be longer next chapter. Not sure what idea I'm going to chose, but I have a few. Review pleeaasse :)**

**Love~**

**Bea**


	14. Chapter 14

**okay. You guys are all either going to hate my next idea, or love it. Keelan (now that you all know her , I will probably mention her a lot) thinks it insane. But in a good way. So I'm sorry if you hate me for what will happen in the next few chapters, I will try to update, but I have a huge voice recital soon, and have to practice, practice, practice! **

_sam_

It seems ridiculous how long we have been able to sit and do nothing. But it's kind if good too. It gives us all a chance to recover and get back on our feet and get our health up to par.

But sitting was getting really boring, and I didn't think I could last much longer.

Thankfully, John couldn't either. We were sitting at dinner two nights after the legacies returned almost in full, when John looked up at Adam.

"How man Mog bases are there?" He asked out of the blue. Adam looked surprised at first, but regained composure quickly.

"In America? Or worldwide?"

"Both."

"Well, since they stated working with your government, I'm not entirely sure. But when we first arrived there were 164." He said it very factually, without and pause or hesitation.

"Why is the one in West Virginia so popular?" John's mind was working, we could all see it in his face.

"It's the biggest." Adam explained, taking a drink if water.

"Does Setrakus Ra always stay in that one?" Nine asked, glancing at John.

"No. Not at all. He gets to all of them in the course of a week. But he usually can figure it out when you guys are coming. When we are coming. So he goes to where ever we are." Ella answered. Even Adam was shocked. But John held his composure.

"Okay... Well we need to go to a cave. And try to stay out if his line of sight."

"Oh yeah... Worked out so well last time." Six was getting better too. But her mouth was still crooked, which John was working on fixing with Marina, and body just had to heal itself for some reason.

John shot her a look at her comment.

"Yeah, but this time we know what he's capable of, and we know how to avoid past situations coming back to bite us."

"Well anywhere we go, we go as a team." Marina stated, looking at Eight first, then at all of us. "No more of this Scooby Do 'let's split up' nonsense. It never worked for then, and it never works for us."

"But they always got the bad guy..." Sarah commented.

"But they were always attacked first." Marina retorted.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Six voiced, her, Nine, Eight, and John all looking equally confused.

"You people need to get out more." Sarah pleaded without explaining anything.

"Okay, so we stick together. Where are we going and when?" I asked, trying to get everyone back on track.

"I say New Mexico." None said.

"Why?" Six was slowly becoming her normal self.

"It just feels right." Nine answered quietly. She looked like she was going to say something, but then didn't.

"Eight?"

"I like New Mexico. I think we've had way to much from Virginia." John nodded, then looked at Marina.

"I agree." Everyone else around the table nodded.

"Good. So let's get to training." The smiles spread around the table, as Hohn pushed away, heading to the back door. We all followed,leaving the dishes for later.

_John _

I was so glad they all followed me when I went out side. It made my excitement feel mor contagious.

"Combat training?" Marina asked from my side. I nodded, thinking thy would be best. This would be the first time we all trained together since leaving the pent house. It seemed like a big deal.

"Okay!" I called when everyone made a circle around me after we got out. "Combat training..." I had to think. Nine was way ahead of me.

"Take off your shirt." He commanded, while pulling of his own white t shirt. I hesitated only a second before doing so.

"Capture the flag." He explained, joggin to the fat side of the yard to stick his shirt on one if the trees the served as the border sound the huge yard.

"Let's do it. Pick teams?" He nodded, prepping for a rock paper sciccors battle to discover who picked first.

He won.

"Eight." I was surprised he didn't pick Six, but then I figured she may want to sit this one out. She was arguing with Sam about something.

"Sarah." I wasn't going to let Nine use her against me like last time.

"Adam." I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Marina." I don't know where I was going either.

"Ella."

"Six?" She nodded at me before continuing her argument.

"Sam." That was it. Malcolm wasn't going to participate.

"Okay team." We were congregated on our side of the yard, planning out how we were going to win.

"We're screwed." Marina was looking over at them, eyes warry.

"Hey now, I have a plan." They all looked at me. "I got the ladies on my side." Sarah rolled her eyes at that, and Six looked like she was going to punch me.

"So what, you want us to distract them while you get the flag?" Six asked me, her voice still a tad broken from the acid.

"Not exactly..."

" They're screwed." Ella came right out and said it, which caused us all to crack up. "No! Seriously! Look at them!" Eight patted her shoulder.

"So what's the plan boss?" He asked me, half joking, half serious.

"Well, we are going to knock them off their feet." I began to give them the details of the plan, when everything went wrong.

_nine_

Malcolm came running out of the house yelling something about danger. John jogged over to his side. Then turned around and waved us all in frantically.

"We need to leave-"

"John!" Six tackled him just as a shot rang out, from a Mog blaster. Th shot hit the big tree in the middle of the yard, which would have probably been Johns death shot.

Then we were surrounded by FBI agents, all yelling orders. When I looked, Six and John were invisible, Marina was using ice to cause the agents to slip, and Eight was teleporting all over the place.

They were in for a huge fight, or so we thought.

Somehow they managed to get the better hand on us. Eight was bound and tied, Someone came and grabbed Marina from behind, and in my watching the fight, I was grabbed before I even remembered what was going on. Malcolm was captured right after Six got John, and Sarah was captured at the same time.

A bag was thrown over my head, and I was left wondering how everything failed so much, and why I stood around looking like an idiot while everyone else fought for our freedom.

**yes! Things are going to get good. But this is the last one I already typed up. So reviews may be scarce for a little while. But maybe Keelan will write, if she's not rehearsing as well. Music is hard. But alas. Must be done. So hope you liked it! Review please darlings. **

**Love~**

**Bea**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ella_

I was nervous, because I didn't want to go back into the cave, but thankful that we were all together. Or so we assumed. We were all thrown (literally) into the back of one of the vans, but not moving. All of us were there Except Six and John. Then the doors opened, and i heard something hit the floor of the car, but didn't see anything. Nine kicked his foot out, and Six grunted.

"That was my face." She complained, still invisible.

"Well I can't see you." He said back, half questioning why.

"Right." She slowly faded into view, it was weird to watch, because it had never happened like that before. Then John was thrown in.

"Stay quiet." The agent who came in behind John ordered. Six pulled her self up into a sitting position, hands behind her back.

"Stay quitem meaning don't talk or...?" He moved to kick her face, bu his foot hit an invisible wall. She sti had her legacies.

"Don't push me girl." He growled at her. I was silently begging her to stay quiet.

"Well my hands are behind my back... So it's kind of hard to push you." His face changed, wearing a mask of anger. He didn't say anything though. The van jolted forward and we were driving.

The guard kept looking at Six angrily. Then his eyes trailed lazily around the room, and stopped on me.

"The heir..."

"What?" John called from the ground he was laying on. I shifted on my bench seat, Nine leaned closer to me.

"Your the heiress." He stated again, louder for John to hear.

"Your crazy." John tried, spinning up to a sitting position like Six was.

"Shut up." the man walked over to me, and looked very closely.

"What?!" I snapped. "Stop looking at me!" He closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" I was so frustrated. He was such an idiot.

"You told me not to look." He explained. Six's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at me.

"Let us go." I hoped he would listen to that order too.

"I'm sorry, miss, but the great leaders orders are more important that yours. No hard feelings please." He opened his eyes, then pulled a phone out of his pocket, and put it to his ear.

"All of them, sir?" I couldn't hear whoever was on the other end. But if John still had his legacies, he could.

"Adamus too?" Adams head shot up at his name, and he looked worried. The guard put the phone away, and reached into a cabinet about the bench across from me, over Sarah's head. He pulled out a bottle, and walked over to Adam.

"Drink it." He demanded holding out the bottle. Adam didn't move. He pulled out a gun, and held it to Johns head. "Now." Looking at John Adam took the bottle, opened the kid, and poured the clear liquid down his throat, stopping when the bottle was totally empty.

Hr held the bottle out with a shaking hand, but before the guard could take it, he collapsed against the back of the van, shaking. For some reason none of us moved to help him. He stopped shaking and passed out.

"What was that?" Six asked angrily, staring at Adam surprised.

"He needed to sleep." The guy stated, pulling a gas mask out and covering his face. He grabbed an airisol can from the cabinet as well, and began to spray the contents all though out the back of the van.

"What is this?!" I heard Nine shout through the haze, but my eyes were already closing, and I felt myself giving away to sleep.

_Six_

I woke up in a cell. I involuntarily groaned, rolling on my side. I had a massive migraine, and my mouth was throbbing.

"Six?" I heard Marina call out.

"Mar, leave her, she's done that a lot. Remember what John said. She'll be up when she's up." Eight explained. I wasn't alone. I heard someone crawling over, chains dragging on concrete, per icing through my aching head.

"I'm awake." My voice still sounded croaky, like a frog trying to talk. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and tucked my head in.

"Not feeling well?" Nine asked from behind me. He brushed the hair out of my face, so he could see my eyes. I nodded.

"Something in the gas. It should go away."

"How long have we been here?" Sam called out from somewhere in the vast space.

"I'd say at least 18 hours." John replied quickly. It was so dark. It seemed weird that we were all so close together somehow, but I couldnt hear anyone.

"Sam stop worrying." Marina called out from somewhere near by.

"What is he worrying about?" I whispered to Nine, pulling myself closer to him, but keeping my self curled in a ball.

"They took Malcolm, Ella, Sarah, and Adam." He answered quietly. I didn't know why they would want Sarah. or Malcolm. It seemed like a viable concern to me. I didn't tell Nine that though.

I was just about to ask if anyone had come in for anything, when the doors opened, and something was thrown in. No one moved toward to object as the door slamed shut. Then Nine slipped out from behind me and slowly crawled toward the object.

"It's Adan." He called out. But there was something in his voice that made us all stay still. "He's... He's dead." I heard Marinas gasp, but didn't have the mentality to move to see if she was okay. I felt really bad, because I'd never even taken the chance to get to know him. And now he was dead.

"Why did they put him in here?" John asked, obviously shocked and angry.

"Isn't that a dandy question." Eight responded equally bitter. But the answer seemed obvious to me.

"To prove a point. We are all here, and this is what's going to happen to us." Everybody got silent, probably thinking about what I said.

"So everyone else who isn't here..." Sam trailed off. I realized I probably shouldn't have said what I said.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." John tried to put confidence in his voice. It didn't work.

"Marina, how are your legacies?" Nine called out still next to Adam.

"Nine, he's dead. I can't bring the dead back to life." She was upset, I could hear it in her voice. She wasn't trying to hide it either.

I tried to get up to comfort her, but ended up rolling into a sitting position, losing my balance and falling into John. Who I didn't realize was sitting so close to me.

"Dont move. Let yourself feel better first. Eights there for her." He explained, playing with my hair the same way Nine did.

"Yeah well I'm not too good at playing the damsel in distress am I?" I questioned, frustrated that I was so worthless.

"Rest. You'll feel better when you open your eyes." I didn't want to rest.

"What are you thinking about?" I already knew the answer, but wanted him to talk some to relieve the pain he was feeling.

"Sarah." He answered, no surprise there.

"What about?"

"What they could be doing to her. What her laughs sounded like. What her crying sounded like. Her voice... Her scream."

"Dont do this to yourself John." I pleaded, ignoring the way my voice sounded. The way I felt. He needed a friend and I was going to be there for him.

"I really messed up."

"Are you really so vain as to think this is all your fault?" I tried using reverse physiology. It worked.

"What? Well... I guess not."

"None of us could have changed this." I explained practically hearing his brain work. But before he could say something, a huge white light filled to room, and I was blinded for a few seconds.

When I could see again, Nine was holding a flashlight, grinning wickedly.

"It was in his pocket." He justified, shining the light around ao we could see where we were. It really was just a giant cave like cell. Probably the underground in New Mexico.

"Good, now we can see the giant cave where we aRe being held captive." Eight mumbled kind of loudly.

A really loud crash sounded from outside the door, so Nine shines the light at it. Things got loud again, and we could hear some one yelling something.

Then the door was kicked open, and there was someone standing there, shocked expression on their face, looking as if we were the last people the expected to see here. Well I didn't think I would see him either.

**Hey kids. Keelan here. Wrote this instead of homework. It'll be a good surprise for Beatrice when she reads. Haha, but I hope you liked it. Brownie points for whoever can guess who opened the door! Will update asap, but like we've said, have a crap ton of practicing to do. But I don't prioritize well so... Review please!**

**~Keelan**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't even believe she did that. So sorry on my sisters behalf! I love Adam. Can't even believe her right now! Loving the guesses by the way! I will fix this. Because I do know what she was thinking. Honestly, I was just going to kill him later. But we are making this work. Things may be a tad confusing here. It'll all make sense soon. **

_Marina_  
John made a move towards the man, Six grabbed his arm.  
"What are you doing?" She hissed. "It's a trick."

John pulled away. "No. It's not."

She grabbed him again. "Please. Something not right here." The rest of us sat quietly, waiting to figure out how they knew the man at the door.  
"It's not a trick." The man said. His voice sounded funny there was something about it.  
"John..." Six was giving up as John pulled himself up, and walked over to the man.  
"How?" He asked, as the man unlocked his chains. At that moment Six jumped up and rushed over, throwing her chained arms around him. I have no idea what changed her mind.  
He unlocked her chains.  
"You connected with all the others?" He asked excitedly walking in and looking at us all. "Sam." He smiled at Sam, who stood up and hugged him as well.  
"I don't understand." Six said looking at him.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Who is this?" Eight finally asked, looking at me or Nine to see if we knew. I shook my head.  
"Guys, this is Henri. My cepan" (I can't believe you got that Tom. Is Keelan so predictable? Or lucky guess)  
My jaw dropped.  
"John. Henri's dead." Nine said boldly, standing up as well. "This can't be him." He continued to explain.  
"I know, and I will explain but we need to go and get... Who's that?" Henri asked pointing to Adam. I shuddered.  
"He's dead... His name was Adam." Sam explained solemnly. Henri smiled.  
"We'll fix that." Okay. He was crazy.

"Okay, that's irrelevant right now." John began, steadying Six as she began to sway from the headache. "We need to get out if here." Hentri came and unlocked all of our chains, introducing himself as he did so.

"I'm Marina, number Seven." I told him as he pulled me to my feet, and we all walked to the door.

"We have to get my dad. And Sarah."

Henri glared at John. "Sarah's here?"

Six shook her head. "Not the time." Henri nodded, and pulled us out into the hallway.

"Down the hall, to the left. That's where the captives are." I shuddered at the name captive, but knew Ella wouldn't be there.

"John, Ella?" I asked wondering where she would be. Henri looked over his shoulder.

"Who's Ella?" He asked, looking at all of us individually.

"Number ten." John explained quickly, peering around a corner before waving us all through. Henri nodded even though it probably made no sense to him.

"Are any other Cepans alive?" Nine asked out of no where. But I was wondering the same thing. We all stopped.

" I'm honestly not sure. But I don't know why they would bring me back, and not everyone else." It struck me as odd that he knew he was dead at one point and could talk about it so easily.

i just hoped that maybe I would get to see Adelina again. My attention was taken when Six groaned from behind me. We all spun around to see what was wrong, and standing over her was Five. He dragged her away, and naturally we all followed. He pulled her into a Dark room, leaving the door wide open. It seemed odd to me that he would just leave the door open. As if he wanted us to follow him to where ever he was going.

"Let her go you-" Nines speech cut short when he looked into the room. It was full of... Everyone. They were all there. One, Two, Three, Clayton, Adelina, who I assumed to be Katrina, Sandor. Then more. Who I didn't know. Five looked nervous to see us, but let Six go right when we walked in. He gave her something though, and I only hoped that it wasn't going to kill her.

"Guys. I need to explain." Was the first thing he said, before Henri interrupted.

"Number Five is the reason I am here." I felt my jaw drop, and saw Six's do the same. Something was really weird here.

"But before any of that is explained..." Five looked at Henri who was already walking over to Nine. Henri pulled Adam from Nines arms and handed him to Five who set him on a table. He placed his hands over Adams chest, like I would if I were healing. I had already figured out what he was doing, but I was still shocked when it actually happened. Adam took in a choking breath as Five closed his wound, and brought him back to life.

No body knew what to say.

_Nine_

We all said that when we saw Five we were going to kill him, and I was ready too. Then I walked in that room, and Sandor was lying there, looking so dead. And I imagined Henri looked the same way when Five first found him. So what if Five could bring back Sandor?

Then, he revived Adam, and I was just so confused. But it suddenly made sense why Eight was here.

"It was you. You're the reason I'm here." Eight stated slowly, looking at Five, as Adam regained consciousness. Five nodded, looking around the room at everybody, dead or alive.

"I had to fix what I broke. I realized what I had done to you. to my family, and I needed to find a way to really show how sorry I was. How sorry I am." Six spun to face him.

"Like hell your sorry." He looked at her tiredly, dropping his head. "How do I know your telling the truth. That your not Setrakus in disguise. That your not just waiting to kill us all. That anything you are saying is truth?"

"You have no reason to believe me. I'm just hoping you do." John slowly stepped farther into the room, looking at everybody individually.

"Howany are there?" He asked Five slowly. Fuve's head fell, and I had a feeling we wouldn't like the answer.

"John. There is a lot we don't know about Loric history. Not bad stuff. Just the stuff they chose to leave out... There are rooms like this one, full if loric people. A room full of our parents. I just can't bring them all back." He finished sheepishly.

"Why not?" Marinas voice was so gentle. He looked at her, obviously surprised.

"I really don't know. I just can't." I found myself believing him for some odd reason. Maybe I just felt sorry for him.

"what made you change your mind?" Marina asked him, looking around the room, eyes settling on a woman, probably her cepan... Adelina?

"I stumbled into this room." Five sounded so tired. " I was shocked. They were all here. Just waiting. I had already known about my legacy, it's why Eight is here. So I tried. And so far,only Henri. But this room I haven't tried yet. There may still be hope for the people in here."

looking at Marina he placed his hands on Adelina's chest and closed his eyes.

**Guys! We got 50 reviews! OH MY GOODNESS. I can't even take this. So happy. Love it. But Adams alive. So your welcome :). Okay so recital is so close. But had sometime last night to punch the rest of this out. So happy Saturday. And ya know just for kicks, so I can brag, if you want to YouTube: everything else, from next to normal, and all too well by Taylor swift, that's what Keelan and I are singing ( me next to normal, her Taylor swift) see will write ASAP. **

**Love~**

**Bea**


	17. Chapter 17

**recital went really well. prepping for the next one in May! So good. And we got like a crapton of reviews on the last chapter. And I mean, it really means a lot. Seriously. So thank you. It is so awesome to see that people follow fave and review. Ugh, so good I can't even. So you deserve a good chapter :) ( I hope that's what this is)**

_John_

It felt weird to know that Henri was so close. That he was next to me. Breathing, smiling. To hear his voice again was just insane. And watching Five save Adam, it was crazy.

He set his hands on Adelinas chest and closed his eyes. We all waited in a silent stupor, waiting for something that may not happen.

but it did. She took a choking breath, and coughed. Six's mouth opened slightly in shock, and Marina covered her nose with her hand, eyes popping out. Adelina looked around, eyes stopping at Mar.

"Marina! Oh my goodness." She got off the table she was on, and went over, embracing Marina in a tight hug.

"How are you here?" Marina asked even though she knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry I left you, and didn't train you. And I am going to fix that now." Marina didn't say anything. She didn't move.

Five moved over, putting his hands on Sandors chest, Nine tensed from by the door, again nobody moved. And nothing happened. I moved my eyes to Six, who was chewing her lip.

"I don't get it!" Five bellowed removing his hands. "Why won't it work?!" Nines face was emotionless, but he glanced at Marina and Adelina who were talking quietly in the corner.

"Maybe they were poisoned... Or it could depends on how they died." he looked at Nine. Prodding for more information with his eyes. I shook my head, knowing Nine wouldn't talk about it.

"Try someone else." I encouraged Five, trying to get everyones attention off of Nine. Five scanned the room, then walked up at Katarina. Six tensed noticeably, and Sam stepped closer to her. Five placed his hands on

"Wait." Six called out, Five looked up, clearly confused.

"Yes?" He asked. Looking at her cautiously.

"I... I don't think..." Her eyes fell to the floor, as she chose her words. But Five seemed to understand. He moved on to a young looking girl.

"She's Loric." Henri informed all of us, and excitement filled the room quickly. The silence was deafening as we waited. She didn't move. Five punched the table in anger, looking at us.

"I don't know what's wrong!" He shouted, he went up to Katrina again, and placed his hands on her chest. Six's mouth formed a right line as she watched, we waited, and Katrarina's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room.

"Maren Elizabeth?" Six'a jaw clenched. "Six?" She squeezed her eyes shut, and swallowed, walking over to Katrina, everybody remained silent, even Adelina and Marina not talking.

"Katarina." Six said, her voice breaking at the end.

"oh my god. Look at you. You... Six.." She breathed out the last words, absolutely stubbed at the girl, who now was a woman. Six shot me a pleading look, and I slowly went up behind her, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

"Katarina, I'm John. Number Four." Six was rigid under my hand, and I wondered why she wasn't ecstatic like Marina and Adelina were.

"You've grown... So much. Oh god Maren those last-"

"Six." Six cut in bitterly. Then she caught herself. "uh.. Sorry. I just... I go by Six now." Katarina smiled gently, and it made me think of Six, in the rare peaceful moments we had. Her smile could be like that.

"Im so proud of who you've become." Katrina said, glowing. I felt something wet hit my hand, and realized that Six was crying. The differences between her and Marina were suddenly very clear to me. Marina would just talk and talk and talk filling everything in about the past. Six was just content to hold on to the now. And be fine with what she had.

I reached my hand around her, and brushed under her eyes. Katarina's face was gentle, as she swung her legs over the table and stood up. She hugged Six tightly, holding on and whispering something in Six's ear. She then looked at me and smiled.

Five took that as permission to move, and he placed his hand on a young boy. I guessed he was number three. Nothing happened. I felt my shoulders fall as Five looked over to me.

"It's okay." I consoled knowing we all has glitches in our legacies. He went over to another girl. One or Two, I wasnt sure. He closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy. I knew he would trie out soon.

Her eye slowly opened, and she jolted up with a scream. She looked at all of us in exasperation, and clenched her fists.

"What the hell?" She looked around, Six stepped away from Katarina, and walked up to the girl.

"Number Six." Six introduced herself, but the girl didn't get the chance. Adam stepped from behind Eight, mouth open.

"A-Adamus?" The girl, number One, brought her hand up to her mouth, gasping in a breath.

"Holy shit." Was all Adam got out before he went right up to her. She threw her arms around him, and he lifted her off the table, spinning her. Six looked to me, eyes brows raised in total shock. I put my hands out shrugging, and shaking my head.

Five smiled, clearly proud of what he was able to do. I walked up to him, Eight, Nine and Henri right behind me.

"Five. You don't know how much this means. How much this changes." I said to him, setting a hand in his shoulder.

"Thank you John." He looked up at Nine. "Listen, Nine, about Sandor... And everything I just-" Nine cut him off, looking down.

"You're not the one who should be saying you're sorry." Nine whispered. Five looked up, shocked.

"Well maybe, but I'm sure as he'll not letting you get soft on me now. We're good. Yes?" Eight cracked a smile, as did Nine, who also nodded.

"Okay." Henri clapped spinning around. "We get out of here, then reunite, and be happy?" Six looked at me, nodding, then went invisible as she moved toward the door. Katarina's eyes widened, smiling. Henri shook his head laughing quietly.

Six appeared by the door. "Okay. So... Where are we going?" We all looked to Five and Adam.

"Conference room?" They asked each other, then nodded at the other.

"Which is where?" Six asked impatiently.

"Left corridor. Make a left out of here, then another left. It's the door at the end of the hall." Five recited easily. She bit her lip, peering out the rectangular window, looking both directions.

"We seem clear. But we will need to move quietly and efficiently." Marina left Adelinas side, and went next to Six.

"All together?" She asked, Six looked to me, and I noddded. The Cepans were going to tane the middle, Five, Six and I in the front, everyone else in back. We opened the door quietly, and literally just strolled down the hall. Five led us to the right room, where thankfully there was no screaming. He opened the door slowly, and Sux slipped in invisibly. She came out within 30 seconds, eyes down.

"Where's the nearest exit?" She asked Five. He pointed to the ladder right next to her. She smiled and nodded. " Rea. Stupid set up, dont ya think?" She asked. He shrugged and nodded, and she slipped back into the room. She pulled out Malcolm, who was our cold with a huge cut down his face.

Nine picked him up and followed the Cepans and Adam out of the cave. Six crept back in, and came out with Sarah over her shoulder, she was also out. I shuddered wondering what could have happened to her. Six gently placed her in my arms, and I climbed up the ladder.

I saw Suc climb out, and she walked over to is quickly.

"Let's go. We need to... Not be here." She shook her head twisting her hair up. We began to walk into the vast forest before us.

I just hoped we could steal a car soon.

**I got THE MOST REVIEWS EVER ON THAT LAST CHAPTER! Party time guys :). Oh my stars! I love you all so much! Can't even! Ahh! Sorry this took so long. I have another story that I neglected, so I worked on that a tad bit ( feel free to read it ;) no pressure though. It's Twilight (guilty pleasure) but thank you so much for your encouragements! They really mean so much. Recital TOMORROW. Whew. So close. **

**Love you all~**

**Bea and Keelan**


	18. Chapter 18

**We are free! Until May. Recital was great. But not as great as writing :) okay so, just a tid bit before we begin: I left out Two, Three, Sandor and others, mainly because I couldn't keep all the characters straight if I added too many! I mean I already forget about Adam sometimes... But let me know if that really bothered you, and I can fix that. Also, so nobody jumps on me, there are likely to be some character deaths. Possibly Cepans. Possibly Loric. I also want you guys to let me know if that would totally wreck the story for you! I won't be offended if someone says that think it's the worst idea ever. And finally ( sorry this is so long almost done) if you are a faithful reader and reviewer thank you so much. Im not super big in shoutout sand such, but just know, I know who you are, and I am so honored that you take the time to read through this. It means to world to both of us. So thank you so much. It is your opinions I am looking for. Seriously. It means a lot. Soooo chapter 18!**

_Nine_

No Sandor. I tried to not let it get to me. I tried so hard, but something about it. The way Henri asked how he died. Something just hit me like a Mac truck. I mean was it my fault he was dead? I practically killed him. Yes I did it to save him, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault he was really, truly, forever dead. Eight didn't have anyone either. As of matter of fact I didn't see his cepan in there. Or Fives..

"Hey." Marina came up next to me, nudging me with her elbow. I looked down at her, she was squinting her eyes trying to see my face in the sun.

"Hey yourself." I answered trying to sound light. She pressed her lips in a tight line and looked at me very closely.

"it's okay to be sad Nine." She said, I gave her a pleading look and she nodded. I didn't want to have this conversation with her. Or with anyone really. "Six is on a car hunt." Marina changed the subject.

"Where the hell is she going to find a car? We're in the desert." I was annoyed, and taking it out on Marina. She took it easily though.

"She's with John. And five. They are all invisible flying. Looking in nearby towns." She informed me curtly. I shrugged it off. Six and the guys. It was normal. "Stop being a wimp." Marina snapped at me, I looked down to her again. Confused.

"What?"

"Six! Make a move." She whined, throwing her hands out for emphasis.

"Marina. Stop it. Now is not the time for this conversation." I began. But she cut me off.

"We are walking trough a desert with no destination. Now is exactly the time. What are you so afraid of?" She asked, clearly exasperated.

"She doesn't like me that way. She likes John that way. And I get it he has Sarah, but she ain't coming to Lorien with us." Marina raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and shook her head at me. I was just about to ask her why she looked like that, when Eight waved her up to him, Adam, Malcolm, and Katarina.

Sarah came up behind me, smiling softly.

"She's right you know." Sarah had been up for about two of the five hours we had been walking. She and Malcolm literslly got right up and kept going as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, pretty confused. There was no way she heard what Marina and I were talking about.

"With Six. And even though you may be righ too, it's worth a shot, no?" She tucked a prices of blond hair behind her ear.

"Why are you all so involved in this?" I said, brushing off her comments. She noticed and laughed.

"Because what else is there to pay attention to?" She asked honestly, gesturing to the vast redness surrounding us.

"Hey!" I heard Six's voice call out, and immediately looked up. Low and behold she was on Fives back, holding on tight.

"John should be here really soon. Great news, we didn't even have to steal it. The guy have it to us. Even let us forge the paper work." She called as Five slowly touched his feet to the ground. This was too good to be true.

"Impossible." I argued, 100% serious. "And where is John?" I asked looking around for a car, a bus, a plane. Anything really.

"Ella got a hold of us. She made it out too. Because we made the choice to leave her." Something was off. I knew we chose to leave Ella, but only because we knew she wouldnt be hurt there.

"And...?" Eight asked for me, hunting for more information, Six pointed.

"Here they come." She pointed off into the distance, where a white van was driving our way.

**this shouldn't even be a chapter. I'm so sorry. I'm spending more time on notes than I am the actual writing. I may just take t down. I totally forgot about Ella. Holy crap. Like I can't even take this. I don't know what on earth I was thinking. I have to fix this. Okay. This will all make sense in the next chapter. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I let myself get distracted, and was not being faithful to you all. I'm so so sorry. I can't even believe I did that. Ugh. Okay give me some time to make this work. I'm so peeved right now. I'm sorry. I love you all for bearing with me. Please give me abother chance. Bahh. **

**~bea**


	19. Chapter 19

**okay, no more freaking out. We're good. Sorry. Okay so, we got a please don't kill anyone, but would it otaku wreck the story if someone did die? I have 2 deaths planned, not super major people, but they do have a major effect on the story. So let me know. This is a continuation of the last mini chapter. This will allow everything to make sense (finally)**

_Nine_

John pulled the van up to us, Ella in the front seat, smiling.

"You guys forgot me!" She said half accusingly. Hopefully John informed her that it was Six's executive choice. Then her eyes bugged.

"Adelina?" She asked on a shaky voice. Six glared at John.

"You left _that_ out?" She asked angrily. Clayton wasn't even touched. We just left him without trying.

"How- how are you here?" Then she saw Five, and Henri, and Katarina. "Someone got a new legacy?" She guessed, still noticeably shocked by the scene in front of her. "Five?" She guessed again. John nodded.

"Was Clayton there?" Her voice had pain coursing through it. Six chewed her lip.

"We had to leave some behind." Ella looked right at me, then at Eight, as if knowing our Cepans weren't there.

She was trying to hide her anger, and I totally understood what she was feeling, but there was no way for me to help her. I thought.

"Ella?" Six asked, taking a step close to the van. Ella's arms were crossed over her chest, in pure frustration.

"Ella, it was my fault. My power wasn't working to the best, and there were certain people who I just could help. I didn't even see your cepan there. I'm very sorry." Five stepped forward looking down.

"Why didn't it work?" Six asked finally, after moments if totally silence.

"I really don't know. There had to be something the Mogs have done to prevent it from working. They knew -uh know- what I can do. So maybe they didn't want me bringing everybody back if things went south?" his answer, im the form of a question, didn't hell us find a solution. I glanced back to Ella, and the sorrow in her eyes struck me.

"Well can we go back and get everyone anyway? Maybe there is another way." I suggested, trying to make my voice sound firm. As if I wasn't really asking for permission, but telling everyone what the plan was.

"Nine, it's risky. We can't be stupid." Six countered me immediately.

"It's worth it. Honestly." I spun around face I face with One. She smiled at me, and then looked at Six.

"If we get all the Cepans together, dead or alive, we could have the chance for Five to revive them somewhere else. Maybe whatever is stopping him, only effects them in that room." That poor girl had no idea what she was getting herself into. John slipped out of the car, and jigged over next to Six, probably assiuming she was going to be angry at the new girl.

"Yes. Or, Fives legacy just doesn't work on them, and we'll be dragging around 5 dead bodies- in a desert might I add- which would do wonders for decomposition." One took a step closer to Six.

"If that happens we will dispose of the bodies." She countered, clearly strong headed... Just like Six. I looked up at John, who was staring at me, with a helpless look on his face. I'm pretty sure I had the same one.

"Oh yeah, and that'll do wonders for everyonesental state. You get them all exited that their family may have a chance at living again, but instead you get to watch the decompose to nothing, until we 'dispose' of them?" One narrowed her eyes.

I say we go back too. It could be really helpful..." I thought Six was going to punch Eight square in the jaw. He did too because he took a step back.

"Six." John pulled her aside, as everyone else who was listening in the back ground stepped forward, forming a small semi circle around us.

John pulled Six back from around the van, and we all slowly loaded in, much to Six's frustration. One winked as she walked by, getting a jab from Adam who was behind her. John somehow managed to snag one of those 15 passenger vans, so we all got a seat, with there being just enough for everybody. Six threw her self in, climbing through to the back, sitting right next to me, glaring at nothing.

Sam got in behind her, Sarah behind him. He looked at Six and chuckled, she rolled her eyes before looking past me, out the window at the desert.

"Astounding view." I joked sarcastically, trying to wipe the anger off her face. It worked, but it was replaced with a level of seriousness I wasn't prepared for.

"This is an awful idea." She whispered, her voice dripping with fear that I had never seen from her. Still looking out the window she subconsciously began to rub her jaw, and I immediately knew what was going on.

With out thinking about it, i pulled her hand away from her mouth, knowing what I had to do.

"I'm so sorry." I began with, her eyes wandered to my face, as John started the van, and pulled us forward. "I should have thought about what this would do to everyone else, going back, I just, seeing you all with your Cepans, so happy. I want-"

"Nine." She snapped at me, pulling me from a rant I really wish I hadn't gotten into. "Stop being ridiculous, it's not your fault. You just pitched an idea. Everyone else agreed. It's fine." One spun her head around from the seat in front of us.

"It'll be fine." She trilled, having no clue what we all went through only a few days before. Six's jaw set into a steely line, and Eight spun around from his seat in the first row.

"Once we all get back we are going to have a meet and greet or something. We have a lot to share, talk about, inform, discuss, remember." I hoped One caught his subtle hints. Henri nodded from next to Eight.

"Really, I can't wait to hear about what I've missed in the past.. Err few years." It was really weird to me that he knew he was dead, and he could just talk about it, as if nothing was wrong.

"You know, can we just go around and say your name and or number, and your legacies, so that we know who to go to for what?" Adelina turned as well, and we all nodded slowly. It sounded like some childish middle sho game, but was probably for her sake anyway. John started us off.

"John, or number Four. The classic telekinesis, fire proof, lumen, healing, and animal telepathy." I watched Adelinas eyes raise in the rear view mirror.

"Prokynesis." She breathed out the word, shocked.

"I'm Ella! Number ten. I have some TK but Im not super good at it. I can change my age, still working on that too... And I have telepathy. With people." She added the last part quickly, turning around in the front seat to smile at Adelina., even though I thought they already knew each other.

"I'm Eight. I go by Eight. TK, teleportation, shape shifting, and I can run on water." Adelina looked over Henri at him, the glanced at Marina who somehow ended up behind him. Marina blushed immediately.

"I'm Henri. I have no abilities... Just Johns cepan." He scratched his head smiling. Adelina perked up.

"I'm Adelina. Marina's cepan."

"Katarina, Six's cepan." Adelina turned and looked at Marina, in the next row.

"I'm Seven. But I go by Marina. I have telekinesis, I can breathe underwater, see in the dark, I'm also a healer, and I have enhanced speed."

"I'm Malcolm. I'm really just a human."

"Don't be so modest!" Six called from next to me, a smile on her face, Malcolm turned laughing as well shaking his head as well.

"A very smart human." John laughed at that, as Malcolm nudged Five, next to him.

"I'm number Five. Telekinesis. I can fly, and I can mold my skin into what i am touching at the time, called externa."

"I'm one. Uh... Okay well I may have lost all of my legacies, being dead and all.. So I guess we will have to test those soon..." Six scoffed next to me, and I elbowed her.

"I'm Adam. I'm a uh.. Mog.. And I have One's legacies... We will share our story later.." Henri shot a quizzical look their way, but we moved on.

"I'm sarah. Also a mere human."

"Sam. Human." he shrugged. Six giggled. She giggled. Like a school girl.

"Six. TK, invisibility, weather control."

"I'm Nine. I have TK, I can transfer my legacies, have anti gravity, animal telepathy, and enhanced speed and hearing." I. Tried to sound nonchalant, even though it felt really odd to just blurt all that information out. Adelina was nodding very slowly, and the similarities between her and Marina struck me again.

"They're like the same person." Six leaned over and whispered in my ears, a shocked expression on her face as she looked at Adelina in the front.

"Are you and Katarina like that?" I whispered back, looking at the back if Katarina's head, trying to gather together her personality. Six shook her head.

"Not like them we aren't. I mean she raised me, so I guess in some ways, but not like Adelina and Mar. Which is funny, because from Marina's perspective they sound like polar opposites." She shrugged and looked out the window again.

"Almost there!" John called from the front. And I saw the remnants of the old building. The hatch that led us underground. Six chewed on her lip again, as she grabbed my hand, shaking. I don't even think she realized she was afraid.

I know I didn't realize I was.

**Okay. So I hope that fixed everything. I love you all so much. Your support is astounding. I can't even. You deserve some good stuff up next. So I'm working on it. May be a little while. Working on the older story, and have to work out where I'm heading next. But another jab, feel free to read the other one ;) and review if you feel it's worthy! Love love love you all! And working the deaths out for now! Thanks! **

**~ Keelan and Bea**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys! Chapter 20!**

_Ella_

I glanced at John who was next to me driving, then back to the underground entrance to the Mog prison.

Then decided that maybe we should have just listened to Six.

"Okay gang." John, back to his old leadery self, slowed the van to a half, and turned in his seat to look at everyone behind us. "Ideally, we should have made a game plan while driving. But there's no time like the present. I honestly think that four to five of us go down. We leave Ella here, telepathically connected to one of us the whole time, and if things go down hill, then we work it out?"

"So let's go?" Six asked, looking at him.

"Right. I thought about who would come too. So I'll just give you why I though, and if anybody is really pissed, we'll fix that. Uh, me, Eight, obviously Five, Six, and Nine." I already knew he wasn't going to say my name, but I stilled felt that familiar longing to get in on the action. I hate the sidelines. The only person that had a problem with that was One. Adam told us all she was stubborn. But this was ridiculous.

"I'm staying here?" She was dead! For years! And she wanted to just get back in on everything as if she was fully trained.

John didn't give Six a chance to put in her two cents. "Yeah. And really that's not up for argument." He closed the conversation there, Henri had a small smirk on his face, and I imagined that he and John were very a like. Six and Nine climbed out from the back, Katarina and Henri got out behind Five and Eight slid out last they all met outside my window, so I could be part of the conversation.

"We go in, we get who we can, and we leave? Yes?" Everyone nodded. Six looked at the ground. "Ella. Try and stick connected with one person, it doesn't matter who, as long as you can try and hear us when we need you too. If you lose connection for more than five minutes, send down Marina, Sam and... a cepan." he didn't chose which one. I nodded dutifully, and looked at John.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Send the same people I just mentioned. If you are still connected if something bad happens you come too. But stay here if you lose connection. I don't want you anywhere near Setrakus. Okay?" I couldn't stop the sigh that came out, and John lightly punched my shoulder. "Thank you." He said in the most sincere voice I had ever heard from him before. I rolled my eyes. Henri and Katarina laughed me.

"John, one sec. Kay, can you come here?" John nodded as Six pulled Katarina away. We all pretended not watch as Six explained something her, then was pulled into a hug. I, for the life of me, really couldn't guess what they were talking about. It didn't seem like the time for Six to mention her torture. They made they way back to the group, and Kat and Henri slipped back into the car.

"Are you ready for this?" John asked Six, who nodded immediately.

"I'm fine." She argued as well, John looked in the car at Sarah, then turned, and the five of them walked down to the hatch we escaped from, Six and Nine pulled in open, and one by one they disappeared.

we were going to be sitting for a while.

_Six_

I didn't actually want to be where we were. But I knew this was important to Nine, and everyone else for that matter. We hopped right back down the hatch that we came up.

I actually almost fell in the arms of a Mog. I pulled a dagger out if his weapon bag, and stabbed him through the heart with it. I was coated in ashes, looking around me quickly. He was the only one left, there were only a few there, and everyone else killed one too.

"Well if that was any sort of prophecy then we are screwed." Nine said as we slipped into the room, everything looking untouched.

"Okay, let's just do this." I said, ushering Five to do whatever it is he did. He nodded, and walked over to the loris boy. Number Three I assumed. He set his hands on his chest, and closed his eyes, just like he did before.

And just like before, nothing happened. And we waited, and waited, and he pulled his hands away dejectedly.

"What even the hell?!" John yelled, royally pissed off about the fact that it wasn't working, Five looked just as angry, but didn't say anything. He moved on to Crayton, copying the motion. I felt like punching a wall when nothing happened.

"We just have to get them out of here, dead or alive." John said, subtly instructing us to grab someone and go.

"Not a good idea." Eight argued, looking at the dead bodies around us. "We have no where to put them, not enough time to get everyone, and not enough man power to carry them everywhere. Not to mention the fact that we can't afford to draw anymore un wanted attention to ourselves. And dragging around dead bodies..." He trailed off, giving us the free will to let out imaginations wander at the possibilities of that. I couldn't agree more.

"So we just go back empty handed?" John was playing devils advocate, and it was annoying.

"Well we try to get anyone we can, but Eight has a lot of valid points. And we explain to them why we didnt take dead people."

"So basically you should have listened to Six when she said dont come?" I smiled in Fives direction and nodded.

John rolled his eyes, and asked Five to try everyone twice. He really didn't have any care about the possibility if getting caught. But Five placed his hands on the chest of Sandor to no avail. Moved on to Two, Three, Crayton, A cepan who I assumed to be Eights, then stopped.

"Where are One, Two and Three's Cepans?" He asked. John thought for a minute, pinching the bridge if his nose.

"Maybe they didn't think to preserve the bodies of the Cepans until they hit Henri." I guess it made sense.

Five moved back to Sandor, when the door was blasted open. Nine shot forward from the jolt, and Eight screamed. I ducked behind a table, invisible, and caught my breath. I didn't want to go through another fight. Go through another torture. Not yet. Not now. Not with Kat up in the van. I peered around the table at the Mog behind me, grabbed the knife from ita casing on his belt, and sliced his legs off with it. I launched myself toward Eight, who was surrounded in the form of a bear, taking down four soldiers in the process.

John was launching fireballs at anything with a gun, and Five was bashing in heads with his metal arm. My eyes scanned for Nine.

Back left corner of the room, standing on the ceiling, cutting through Mog heads, a deep cut dripping blood on the ground.

They kept outing in, and we kept fighting them off. I position myself by the door, and as more soldiers pushed in, I would suck down and slice through theirs legs. Thankfully John caught on, and blasted them with fire as the fell to the ground soon the room was empty of Mogadorians, and we were pushing our way in the hallway, killing off any Mogs who were sent to come after us. We pushed down and pushed down until the hallway was calf deep in ash, and John told us we should get back to the room. I appeared next to him, peering behind me as we turned around.

"Don't you think that was our cue to leave?" I asked him, looking down any halkways we passed by for Mogs.

"Well yeah, but we can hopefully get 5 more minutes out. Just one more try." He said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was being dramatic. Five nodded, giving the okay.

Nine came up behind me, setting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sincerity jumping out if every word. I nodded, truly meaning it. I wasn't nearly as afraid as I thought I'd be. "Your tougher than you give yourself credit for." He said, looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, attempting to change the subject. He nodded, like I did. But in response, I brought my hand up and wiped some of the blood away from the cut on his forehead. He winced in response. I pulled my hand away, and called out for John.

"Nine has this gash on his head, can you come heal it?" As I was setting my hand back by my side, Nine grabbed it and squeezed, before quickly letting go. Then John came, and I fell back to talk to Eight, before I did something else that I could end up regretting later.

"Smooth." He mocked, right when I stepped next to him. Why did everyone seem to think that it was okay to constantly talk about relationships. Because now was not one of those times. I guess my look said those exact words because Eight cracked a smile.

"No time like the present Six." He argued. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Five turned, and we were back in the room we started in.

If I hadn't been thinking about Nine a lot would have gone differently. I would have heard Five yell for all of us to turn around. I would have seen as John panicked, and tried to grab a gun, I would have heard as Five cried out.

But I was distracted. And my mind didn't register all of those actions as auickly as it should have. So I simply grabbed Eights hand, faded into invisibility, and watched in horror as our friends were dragged away to their doom.

Setrakus Ra walked right past me.

**okay! Yay? done. Sorry. It's Crayton. Not Clayton. Autocorrect and I don't get a long too well. Something about this chapter was really hard to get out. I think I'm making Six too soft. But Review! Love them! Love you too! Hehe. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**~Keelan and Bea**


	21. Chapter 21

_Marina_

_"_John! No!" Ella called out from the front of the car, and spun rapidly to face us. "They got them! MARINA!" She was freaking out, hitting the seat. "They're gone! I lose the connection!" Adelina pulled Ella onto her lap, being the motherly figure I never remember her to be. Until the end.

"Okay. Okay. We prepared for this. Okay? We are ready. He told us what to do. Five minutes." Adelina was rubbing Ella's back, biting her cheek, deep in thought.

"Okay. John said we send Marina, Sam and one of us." Henri took control, just like John would. I nodded, and looked back at Sam. His face was grim, but he nodded as well. "Who's going?" I noticed that he didn't just claim it was his job. He left it open, making sure to fill Katarina, and Adelinas desires before his own.

"Can I go?" Kat spoke up, looking at Adelina and Henri for clearance. Adelina nodded, as did Henri. Katarina smiled her thanks, then looked back to me and Sam.

"That cool with you guys?" It sounded like we carpooling for a road trip or something. Not preparing to go into battle. Sam, said something along the lines of yes. And I nodded too.

Adelina was whispering to Ella, who was visibly afraid. Ella worried about all of us the way a mom would. When we weren't together, she was distraught. Just like now.

"How much longer?" Sarah'a voice was just a whisper. She was trying to be strong, but probably just like me and Sam, she was thinking about what just happens to Six, Sam, and Nine. Henri glanced at the car clock.

"Two minutes." he answered just as softly. Malcolm was rubbing his left wrist looking out the window.

"How do we know that you guys will be okay?" Everyone was on edge, nervous, and it wasn't good fight preparation.

"I'll stay in touch with Marina." Ella offered, now sitting next to Adelina, twisting a loss strand if hair around her finger. I nodded my agreement, and checked the clocme again.

"Go time?" I asked, looking back to Sam, he shifted, slipping by Sarah, and pulling back the door to open it. Katarina slipped out, followed by me, then Sam. Ella's face was pinched in sorry, as we went to the hatch, to slip into the unknown.

"Stay together." Katarina instructed. "Something seems off about this." She added, as Sam slipped into the hatch, a climbed down the small ladder.

"Clear." He whispered up, giving Kat the okay to go down, me pulling up the rear, and hopping onto the concrete ground, now calve deep in ash.

"There was a fight." Sam noted, kicking up the black dust, and peering at the masses of it spreading down the hall.

"Yeah, but then what?" I questioned, looking into the room, where all the bodies still lay, looking untouched, except for the ash that covered them. We had to figure this out.

"Okay. So they fought, they won, but then... They lost." Katarina was looking at the bodies too, rubbing the ash between her fingers carefully.

_Six is coming your way._Ella's voice filled my brain, not sounding urgent like before. I relayed the message, then tried to talk to Ella. _Alone_? I asked her mentally. _With Eight. _She added, then I felt her connection lapse. Then the dust started shuffling, and Six appeared in front of me, hand in hand with Eight. I threw my arms around his neck, and breathed in his scent.

Six stood back, and waited for us to stop hugging.

"It's been like 12 minutes since you last saw each other." I blushed involuntarily, and stepped back.

"Sorry, but nows not the time." She easily stripped into the control position she took when John wasn't there.

"Right. So where are they?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Down the hall, left, left, right, straight, left-"

"right." Six inturupted. "Left, left, right, straight, right." She corrected. Eight nodded, holding out his hands for her to continue. "Then John is in a chamber, Nine in a cell, and Five in a... Uh conference room... Oddly enough." It seemed unusual, for a conference room, even though he left them. Which still really confused me.

"So we knock three birds with one stone?" Sam asked, looking at us.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm... What does that mean? We are... No. That still doesn't make sense. We're going to get Nine first. Because he wasn't knocked out or anything when we were there. Then all of us get John, then try to get to Five." Six struggled through Sam's words, but already had a plan out. Plus it didn't involve splitting up, just like Katarina wanted.

"So lets do this."

_Six_

"You better now?" Eight grabbed me as we were all heading out. I nodded, not wanting to relive the conversation we had before everyone else got down here.

(flashback time)

"_Six? You haven't been yourself. I get it might not be the time, but what's up?" We were standing against the wall, still invisible after Setrakus passed by. My hands were still shaking. _

_"I'm find Eight." I guess I wasn't convincing enough, because I heard him spin to look at me. _

_"Cut the crap. You need to get back to normal. What's wrong?" I wanted to see his face. I could hear the sincere worry in his tone. _

_"I guess... Maybe I'm just living in the past right now. My heads just not here." I began to think back about how if been acting, noticing the differences about myself. Not wanting to fight, not even wanting to come down here. The fear. _

_"Okay. Well as much sense as that makes. I'm sorry, but you can't keep thinking about that. I was deAd. But I'm alive now. So I'm not going to act as if I'm not. And maybe thats a bad example, but it's all I got." It actually made perfect sense. But I didn't have time to tell him that. Because Ella git in touch with me, and told me that the others were coming. _

"I'm good." I told him as we marched out if the room, heading down left an. Left and so on, to save our friends. "Thanks." I added, beginning to finally feel like me again. He winked, as we went forward, as if we owned the place, somehow getting lucky enough to not his any Mogs, even as we approached Nine's cell.

But I got too ahead of myself too soon by assuming that they would leave Nine unscathed. His cry of pain was constant, and wall shaking. We quickly sped by the room, and slipped into an empty conference room two doors down. Eight slammed the door shut behind me, and I immediately began to pace, rethinking the plan.

"Okay... So..." Marina was looking at me expectantly. I rubbed my hands together in thought. Five of us total.

"I say we just go kick ass." I blurted, getting a soft whoop from Eight.

"Back on track." He joked, to everyone else's confusion. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"But think about it. There's maybe two Mogs in there. It was stupid for us not just to storm in. I slip in invisible, take the knife to one, then you guys follow, knock out the rest, and we're good." The plan seemed infallible in my mind.

"Yeah... But our plans never actually seem to work out the way we want them too..." Sam thought out loud.

"Well this one will." I declared, walking to the door, knowing that at least Marina would follow. They all did, thankfully. And we did exactly what I wanted to do. There was actually only on Mog there, so I was kind if disappointed that there would be no fun to it.

But that one Mog sure raised hell on Nine. His face was just one big cut, bleeding and broken. His breathing was labored, at best, and he was being held by his wrists, shackled up on the wall. I was too short to get him down, so Eight and Sam came in to help. Together they unchained his wrists, and caught him as he fell, laying him on the ground, so Marina could heal him. I stepped back to stand next to Kat, who was guarding the door.

"We get John, then look for Five?" She cleared with me. It was odd having her go to me for mission clearance, but I nodded my head anyway. Nine was groaning as Marina set her hands on his cheek, bringing the skin back together, and healing the torn muscles.

"That's amazing." Katarina whispered from beside me, watching Marina work.

"She con control ice too." I commented, realizing that she forgot to mention that in the van. Kat looked at me, shocked.

"We had no idea how powerful you all would become." She said quietly, peering behind her keeping watch through the small window.

I didn't say anything, not sure if there was anything to say. Marina stood up, stepping back from Nine, wiping her bloodied hands on her jeans.

"He passed out. Should be up within five minutes..." She sounded like she was trying more to convince herself. I walked over and kneeled next to Nine, brushing his too long hair off the top of his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open at my touch, and I pulled my hand away quickly, standing back up.

"You okay?" I asked from my standing position, suddenly nervous for no good reason. Everyone was staring at me. Nine nodded, and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Slowly standing.

"Thanks." He said curtly, before stretching his arms out and popping his shoulders, groaning as his joints popped and cracked. I waited until he was done to speak.

"We are going across the hall to get John. Can you make it?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Mar made me good as new, don't you worry." We made eye contact, and stared at each other for a beat too long. I looked down, walking to the door and pushing it open.

"We're all just going to storm this place. Kill anything not Loric." They all nodded and I shoved the door, darting down to John's room, and throwing myself in, turning invisible. I decided not to look at Hohn, as I slammed into a Mog, grabbing a knife from a table, and twisting it in his gut. I head commotion behind me, as alarms began to blare. Ash exploded, and I spun, ready to take on the next guy.

There were only a few left and I dove at one, sticking the knife in his neck, as Marina lunged to close the door.

The room grew quiet as Eight killed off the last one, and we all looked at John, lying in the corner, shaking uncontrollably, Sam and I both ran over to him, crouching down beside him.

Marina came behind, but I stopped her.

"Since we don't know the extent of the injuries, maybe it would be better to get him out of here, then to try and heal him? Yes?" I looked around the room for aproval. No one moved.

"No? Guys I need an answer."

"Six, he looks really bad, I think we should take the chance if doing it here." Marina said, looking at Johns shaking figure. pointing out the trail of blood that was flowing from somewhere on his body. I nodded, and stepped back, standing next to Nine, Eight went over and got down next to Marina, whispering something in her ear, and rubbing her back.

Nine tugged at my sleeve, and pulled me to the far corner of the room, away from everyone else. I looked at him, asking a million questions with my eyes, but not wanting to ruin the moment by talking. I looked up at him, being about four inches taller than me, I was looking up at him, looking down at me. Without thinking about what I was doing, I put a hand on his shoulder, and rose on my toes. He gently set his hand around my hip, and bent down, allowing our lips to meet in the middle. My eyes slid shut, as I pushed myself into him, feeling his arms wrap around me. We pulled apart at the same time, glancing at Marina, who was still working on John, Jat and Sam were talking together. I pushed back up, and we were kissing again, more rough this time, letting months and weeks of longing and pain come out in one burst of love, my feet were off the ground now, Nine lifting me up, hands still on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting all of him on that one crazy rush of completion. I didn't care where we were, why we were there, who was watching. I knew that I was doing something right.

Even as Marina called out, even as I felt my self screaming, now in Nines lap as we both crashed to the ground.

Then I came back to reality. Nine was covering my face as I lunged for Marina and Eight, who were crying into each other. As Kat and Sam rushed over to try and help. Nothing could be done. We all just cried out as Johns scar burned it's way into our legs.

His heart had stopped. And without Five, there was nothing we could do to save him.

**If you trust me, you'll wait for the next update. This had to happen, but I promise, it's not permanent, you asked me not to kill anybody major, so I won't! So stick with me guys. **

**Ps. I just nixed this story. Hecks yeah. **

**please review, and dont stop here. It will be fixed. **

**i hope you all still read~**

**Bea and Keelan**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I'm story for confusing you all with that last one. I think that I got a tad carried away with the descriptions, which took away from the actual happening. Bea already yelled at me for that. Hehe but this should be better. She's writing this one. But I mean two updates in a day. Go team. Read chapter 21 if you haven't yet. It's confusing though. That's why this is here **

_Sarah_

"Holy SHIT!" One grabbed at her leg, and I immediately knew what that meant. Adam helped spin her around on the ground as her first ever scar burned into her calve. I didn't hear Henri's cries for me to stop as I tore out of the van, rushing to the prison entrance, thinking one thing and one thing only. _Don't be dead_.

_Marina_

His wounds were mending, then his heart began to beat faster and faster and faster... Or maybe it was slower. And slower. And slower. But it stopped. And I felt it every where. I felt it on my leg, where his life burned it's mark. I felt it in my mind, as the guilt of my failure consumed me. I felt it in my bones, as the chill of anger cut through me. I felt it in my heart, as Six cried out, lunging out at me in a flash of anger. I felt it in my eyes, as burning ice tears streamed from them, staining Eights shirt as he held me.

_Ella_

I heard One cry out, but didnt think like Sarah did. Adelina grabbed me before I could run out too. But Sarah and Henri were long gone by that point running to try and save the lost. I only hoped that Five was there to help. or maybe that it was Five that died. I mean I get how mean it is, but he was the last one to truly join. None of us knew him very well, and it wouldn't be too hard on us. One was still crying out in pain as Adam tried to help her, and I plugged my hands over my ears, trying not to hear her hurting, so that I wouldn't have to think about who's death was causing that pain.

_Nine_

We were kissing, then suddenly I fell, slamming the ground, grabbing at my leg to try and stop the pain. Six's reaction time was slower than mine, because by time the pain hit her, I realized already that John was gone. I pulled her into me, predicting her anger. Her desire to reach out for him, to try and help him. She fought me at first, but slowly retired to simply crying in my arms, rubbing her leg. I knew we needed Five, but we needed time first. 5 minutes. And we would be good. I hoped.

_Five_

Simple directions. Setrakjs got me. Threw me in my dad's old conference room. 'Stay put and we won't kill you' he said. So I did. I was plotting an escape. Then the pain hit. And I knew that no part of me was going to stay out. I launched myself from the table running down to the call where I knew they were keeping Nine. I felt my feet lift off the ground, as I literally began to fly down the hallway, fighting through the burn. The feeling in my leg was fading, which was better than the usual flame. I had to get there. I had to get there.

_Sarah_

I was running down the hall with Henri when Five zipped by, I called out, getting him to stop, he dipped down, and with out words grabbed mine and Henri's hands, pulling us down with him. Tears blurred my sight as we ran, turning and twisting down the never ending hallways, until we slid to a stop, he kicked the door in of a torture chamber, and the sound of cried hit me like bricks. We rushed in, but I didn't mame it far before my knees hit the ground. Sam was by my side in a second, as Five rushed over to John, setting his hands on my chest, I squeezed my eyes shit, falling into Sam as sobs rocked my body.

_Six_

Five ran in, but I was too busy blubbering like a fool to do anything. I didn't see this coming. I didn't feel this happening. I didn't think he would die. Sarah hit the ground crying out, and I knew I should go help her, but I was too caught up in my own pain. Then Five stood up, and Nine and I copied the motion. My leg was filled with a cooling sensation, and I watched in awe as the new scar faded and faded until it was just a shadow. Still there, but not branded in. Like a tattoo. I wondered why One's revival didn't have that effect, but I was too busy running to Five. Sam and Sarah slowly stood up, and we all waited around, for John to inevitably stand up.

It hit me then how essential John was. His death brought us all to rock bottom. Maybe even lower.

I looked back up to Nine, and our lips met again.

**Okay I hope that cleared stuff up. I'm sorry if Keelan confused you. We will write ASAP I just wanted to give you a relief from your confusion. Thanks please review so we know you are all clear about what happened. John was dead. Now he's not. Six and nine made out. A lot. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys! 99 reviews! Oh my gosh. We are _this_ (1) close to 100! Ahh! WAIT! We just FREAKING HIT 100! **

**Okay. I get it. Wasting valuable time. But I need to give you an idea if what just happened in my house. **

**"KEELAN!" Bea screamed from up in our room. I locked eyes with Noah (he's my boyfriend) before we flew up the straits thinking she had died, or like someone was trying to kill her, like absolute worst possible situation. Active imagination we have.**

**I throw myself in the room, frantic, when I see her staring at her phone. Noah laughed immediately, seeming to know what happened. She tossed the phone to me. I caught it. Then I screamed. Noah had to sit down because he was laughing so hard, and Beatrice and I began to belt we are the champions by queen.**

**All because we got 100 reviews (now 105 btw)**

**So that happened. So here's your truly well deserved chapter. Holy MACAROLE! **

_Marina_

I don't think I've ever felt so worthless as I did when I felt John's heart stop. The effect on my mind was instant, and I felt like I was doing something severely wrong. Then the burning started. Then suddenly, Five was there, and John was okay. And Nine and Six were kissing, and Eight and I were kissing. And I still have no idea how we ended up like that.

"Mar?" Eight shook my shoulder from next to me as we were walking down the hallways, back to the dead room. Sam, Sarah and John left, much to John's complaining , to go back and sit in the van. We had to be quick, in and out, and John was still a little shaky after being dead. We pushed into the body room ( for lack of a better name) and Five began to press his hands to chests, counting to ten before moving on.

He was on Crayton, the final one, when he moved under Fives fingers. Six looked up, her eyes glowing in excitement, just as Mogs began to beat on the door.

"What? What? I- Marina?" I couldn't help my smile as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes, it's me Crayton." I pulled away as Six pulled the door open and began to slice through Mogs fearlessly. I back stepped away from him, and joined the fight, until the ash was reaching our knees, and Katarina and Henri were waving us out if the cave, and to the van.

I was itching to see Ella's face when she saw who was with us.

We all climbed in the van, Six jumped in last, slamming the door and sitting on the ground as Malcolm drove us away from the disaster scene. It took a good 20 minutes before anyone spoke. And Six was the first one to break the silence. She spun around to face him, as he was leaning against Sarah, his head in her shoulder.

"You died." She half whispered, and there was an underlying fear in her voice that I knew she was trying to keep hidden.

"Your scar was there, and burning. John. It was there." She looked at him, and so did I. He looked so tired, his eyes just lost looking.

"I know. And I'm alive now. So let's just try and forget it." Je say up straight and set a hand on Five's shoulder. "Thank you, Five. We are all very grateful for your help, and I know that I personally am so glad that you chose to fight alongside is again." Five smiled in a silent thanks.

"I feel as if I owe you all an explanation." He said simply. Six looked up, and I think her words stunned all of us.

"You don't owe us a thing. You made a stupid decision, then fixed it and moved on. You only have to tell us if you want to. Five, your part of our family now, and we will treat you as if you have always been." Five's eyes widened, and he looked at his hands.

"Six that means a lot coming from you. I will tell you everything one day, but maybe not just right now." It made sense to me, and I smiled at Five, next to me. Then I leaned nt head against Eight, and let him wrap his arm around me, and hold me tight. I leaned into him, and breathed his spicy scent. Somehow, even through all the ash and fights, Eight always managed to smell like Eight.

Malcolm drove us for hours, not really following any type of road. Just the vast desert in front of us. But then I saw it, a small road, leading to a sma town.

It probably had beds, and good and water. The three things we all wanted most.

Sometime on the drive, Six had fallen asleep, her head resting on the side of my thigh, and any time I shifted, she would move with me. Eight chuckled as I looked for a comfortable way to move with out waking her up.

There wasn't one, so I ended up filling the car withsighted, as I pushed her, so that she fell to her right, hitting the door, and jolting awake with a gasp.

"You!" She pointed at me angrily, the hint if a smile in her eyes. I laughed along with everybody else as Henri steered us into the car. I looked in front of me, and Ella was sitting, tucked under Craytons arms as they were talking to each other softly.

John had his eyes shut, head still on Sarah's shoulder, who was stroking his hands in her own. Henri glanced at us using the reirveiw mirror

"I'm going to jump out and see if there is anywhere larger near by that we can all fit at. Yeah?" Those of us who were awake nodded, and Adelina offered to go with him. Malcolm pulled over so they could get out. Within Five minutes they came back.

"Follow the road, about 20 miles we should it a ramp for a highway. 45 miles down that, and there will be a few motels." Henti said, looking very tired. Malcolm nodded, and motioned for them to get back in, and we were driving again. The directions seemed really vague to me, but I knew I couldn't be suspicious of every single person who ever tried to help us with something.

I fell asleep on the ride, and was shaken awake by Eight when we got to a hilton inn. Henri went in and distracted the guy at the desk, and Six was invisible behind him, taking the plastic room keys, and logging the rooms as paid on the computer. She managed to get us four rooms, for two days.

Ella, who was telepathically connected with, ushered all of us quickly out if the van, and we slipped past the front desk boy, who was still arguing with Henri, up to the fifth floor where our rooms were. I went in a room with Adelina, Eight, and Five. Adjoined with our room was Sux, Nine, Katarina, and Henri. And in our other connected side was: John, Sarah, Malcolm and Sam. We really didn't have gender separation cares.

We all fell into our rooms, half asleep already. John said something about being up at 7 for a totally group meeting, but Eight was already leading me into the bed we were sharing. I don't even really remember my head touching the pillow before my eyes were closed.

**Okay, kind of a short little guy, but it felt like a good cut off point. I hope you enjoyed Keelans little story at the too. Hehe. So review as usual. It makes us smile. And sometimes sing really loudly. But we are tossing the idea of starting a new twilight fic. Which means we would update this less often, so that may be the reasoned hold of. But let me know how you would feel about that. **

**Cool. Love you guys. The ones that have been with us since the binning and the ones that just jumped on the bad wagon. Thank you!**

**Love~**

**Bea and Keelan**


	24. Chapter 24

_Sam_

Okay. Take it back. We are going to just take a trip back to the past, so I can freak out. Mog cave, John is freaking _dying _and Six and Nine decide to hook up or something. I mean what even the hell?

Oh, and good lord it gets better. Then the were screaming. Then she started to cry. Like salt tears were running down her cheeks onto her lips, and I was just waiting for Nine to lean in and kiss her. Thank the saints he didn't. But then all that crap happened.

And they freaking started kissing again. Holy shit. I'm still pissed of, and Sarah is looking at me funny. I can't even. I mean I'm not mad that they are like a thing now.

Really, I'm not. I mean Six deserves to be happy. But I mean... Nine?

It was 5:45 the next morning, and I was already awake. .

"Your face is going to freeze that way." John joked with his arm around Sarah, on the bed they were sharing. I was leaning back on the couch, much too caught up in my own thoughts.

"Yeah, well I'll run the risk." I said back, thinking at first my tone would be joking, but realizing too late that it wasn't.

"Okay then." Sarah gave the classic offended girl response. Six wouldn't ever respond like that.

"Right." I sounded like an idiot. Like there was a tattoo on my forehead that just screamed moron in training.

My mind was wandering all over, and I was feeling pretty scatter brained.

"You know, why don't we go knock on the doors and get everyone up so we can have our much needed group meeting?" John suggested lightly, swinging his legs around and lifting himself up from the bed.

I followed, John, right out the door and into the hall. Sarah stayed on the bed. My dad was taking a shower.

"I saw Six and Nine you know." He didn't even give me a chance to walk to the room next door before he brought that up. am I really that much of an open book?

"Hey, me too." I tried my hand at nonchalance. No good, he saw right through me.

"Obviously. So talk to her. You know Six maybe better than anyone. She hates all of this romance crap- and we both know that's exactly what she would call it- so don't beat around the bush. Just be straight with her, worst that'll happen is she'll say it's not you, and youll learn to move on." I didn't feel like responding, so I walked over to Henri's bedroom door, and knocked once.

He pulled it open quickly, and smiled at us.

"Morning boys. Meeting time?" He asked turnjng around and looking into his dark room.

"Yeah, maybe 10 or 15 minutes." John said, already waliking onto Marina's room. Henri nodded and shut the door, I went behind John. Six opened the door.

"Hey." She said, stepping out and shutting the door. "What's up."

"I want to have a group meeting in my room in about 15 minutes." John explained, looking at the closed door, clearly amused.

"Okay. Why are you- I'm locked out." Six said, frustrated at herself. "And everyone else in there is asleep." She added, closing her eyes and groaning.

"Well come with us, and when it's meeting time we will come back and beat the door until the wake up." I said.

"Yeah. Hopefully they won't kill us." She added mock cheerfully pushing herself away from the door.

I was stuck looking at the white tank top that showed off her muscular shoulders, and the yoga pants that seemed to always make girls look good.

The three of us moved on to Ella's room, I knocked gently, and Crayton pulled open the door.

"Hi." He began, and it hit me he had no idea who I was. Six stepped around me, and waved.

"Hey there." He smiled when he saw her. "Meeting in John's room in 15. Yeah?" He nodded, and stepped quietly back into the dark room, where he was about to wake everybody up. The three of us walked slowly back two doors, to John and my room.

"Sam will you come get ice with me? I really want something to crunch on, my face still kind of hurts." Six turned to look at me, and John raised his eyebrows as he handed me the room Kay after unlocking the door.

I walked with Six down the hall way, toward the ice machine.

"Does your mouth still hurt a lot?" I asked with emphasis on the last word. She shook her head quickly.

"Nah, Five gave me some Loric stuff that really helped, it's just kinda sore now." She opened her mouth really wide as if to emphasize her point. She stopped in front of the ice machine, and looked at me.

"We forgot a bag." She groaned and rolled her head back.

"Let's bring this journey into the lobby then? I hear there's coffee.." Her eyes light and she grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to the elevator.

The nice thing about hotels in the middle of no where, well nothing, except for the odd fact that they have Starbucks in them.

She looked at me when the lot sign filled the still dark lobby of the hotel. I smiled and pulled a twenty out of my pocket, slapping it in her hand.

"Get and extra cup for ice." I instructed, leaning against a wall as she danced away like a small girl. I ran a hand through the hair, and realized how desperately I needed to have it cut.

She returned with two light colored blended coffee drinks, and a huge cup.

"I got one for you." She smiled handing me the cup, and dropping the changed in my hand. I nodded my thanks and took a long satisfying sip.

"Hell yeah." Six said laughing. She looked crazy, but I found myself laughing along with her.

"Let's get back." I said, beginning my wall toward the elevator.

"You know, Nine and I.. We aren't... Anything." I glanced at her not turning my head. She stopped walking. "I'm not moving until you talk." This was girly. Six wasn't girly.

"What are you doing?" I groaned walking over to her, hating what I knew was coming.

"Don't be jealous of him. Treat me the same you always have." Her words sounded like an argument, but I didn't even say anything. "You're an open book." She countered my unspoken thoughts.

"You love him Six." My words were harsh, but somehow gentle and submissive. She rolled her eyes.

"Neither of us know two shits about love Sam, and we need to stop pretending that we do."

"Six. You guys were-" she stepped forward and touched her lips to mine. I decided that I hated girls, and alien girls, and people in general. Because right then and there I was more confused than I have ever been in my entire life. Ever.

"I'm not doing this." I stated bluntly as I pulled away. "Stop." It sounded more pleading than commanding.

"Sam, in my mind, kissing is the maximum point of desperation. Not love. I don't yet love Nine the way that you all seem to think I do! I wish you people would stop trying to hook me up with him. I kissed him for-I don't know! I just did it! And it wasn't anything magical! There was nothing... I don't know. I just don't. But i already talked to him. Already straightened this out. Already broke his heart apparently! And I need you to stop acting like I broke yours too! You know how I feel about you. How I fel about relationships in general. So just..." She ran a hand through her black mess of hair, and continued to walk forward without me.

"Six." She didn't stop, and I jogged to catch up with her. "Six!" She turned. "Okay. Okay! Okay. I get it. I get you. I get... this. So let's just be this. Yes?" She looked at me long and hard.

"God...I hate all these people. They make everything suck." I was kind of confused. My face showed that.

"I mean- they make me feel soft. And suddenly the unimportant things are important even though they really aren't. It's stupid. And it's pissing me off." We began to move together, toward the stairs.

"Announce that at Johns meeting." I suggested, hearing the smile in my own voice." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shit, we're late." She grabbed my free wrist and dragged me with her while she ran, a laugh jolting from her as we ran to avoid John's wrath.

**Woah**. **You guys compliment us about our rapid updates, then we decide to take 12 years to put up the next chapter. So sorry! We aren't dead. Or sick. Just struggled through this chapter. It was super difficult for both of us for some reason. So I hope you like it. I'm twisting the plot, and hope you don't hate me for it! (I, Bea, wrote most of it) so, like, review if you aren't too mad at me. Nix just didn't feel right yet. So I'm going to torture you guys for a little while longer. Next chapter may be a while again, because if all works out it will be an unusually long one. Sorry these are all so short! Hope you don't hate me! ****  
**

**Love always ~ **

**Bea**


	25. Chapter 25

_John_

I sent them off together, and hopefully that wasn't a stupid choice. It seemed right at the time but based off the look Sarah gave me she did not agree.

"You're just pushing Six's buttons..." She trailed off as she brushed past me and into the bathroom, I rolled my eyes, kneeling she saw, and say on the bed, waiting for her to be done with her shower, and for everyone to come in for the meeting.

Malcolm walked in with One and Adam in tow, hand in hand. I smiled at them when they walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked quickly, telling by their faces that there was something on all of their minds.

"I wanted to talk to you about my legacies." Ones voice had a bold strength to it, but her eyes showed a fear she was trying to hide.

"Okay, right on. Shoot." I offered wondering why they were coming to me and not... Well not anybody else, who would know a lot more than me.

"As you probably know, I sort of have them to Adam thinking I would be dead forced. But obviously, I'm not dead anymore, but I'm having troubles with them." She tucked her dirty blonde hair behind her ear, and I leaned my head against the baseboard, taking a long deep breath.

"Okay. So what can you do?" I asked trying to figure out how we were going to fix this.

She stared at the notepad that was on the table beside me. I didn't notice it at first, but knew it would come in handy for the meeting. She was staring at it, her face contorted in concentration. Adam look very sorry next to her.

Then the pas shifted to the right about two inches, and fell of the table. I subconsciously picked it up with telekinesis, then jumped at her shout of frustration.

"See! I can't even move a notepad and you can pick it up like its nothing!" She smacked the wall behind her, and the bed shook with the force. Malcolm took a step back, looking at me. Then I got an idea.

"Focus on the notepad, and do it again." She glared at me, fuming angry, then focused on the notepad, and shifted more, and floated in the air for a second, before smacking the ground.

I hoped my plan would work without putting a home in the wall.

"You're right. Your screwed you can't do it." Adam shot me a panicked look, and One glared defiantly.

"What?" Her voice held venom that only Six could compare to. I looked back, hopefully equally defiant.

"You're too weak. You gave away your legacies to this boy you barely knew, and now you can't even pick that notepad up from the ground." I mocked her, then poured salt in the wound by picking it up and tossing it at her. She looked at it, trying to stop it, but I pushed harder, and it smacked her cheek before hitting the ground.

Her eyes glued to mine, and I tried not to shy away, if looks could kill...

I raised my eyebrows in a challenge, and picked up the notepad again. I felt a tug as she looks at it, then began to pull against it harder. She did the same, and it tore in half. Then before I chose my next object, a tv remote was flying at my face. I stopped it before it could hit me. She then pulled the hanging mirror off the wall, and I dropped the remote and grabbed that before it could hit my face. Adam put his hand on her shoulder, and she stopped and looked at me, eyes dancing.

"Woah..." She trailed off, looking the mirror I was still holding in the air. I made the choice to drop it just as someone opened our door from Marinas room, and she quickly stopped it from shattering on the floor, still using her TK. She then hung it back up on the wall, as Sarah came out of the shower, smelling of fresh linen scented soap.

"John!" One jumped up and down excitedly, and threw her arms around Adams neck. I smiled at her, before pulling Sarah into me. She pushed away, giggling as Ella, Crayton, Henri and Katarina walked by.

"You need to shower." She said mocked hitting my chest, and taking to very real steps away. I looked behind me, and Henri was laughing, nodding to the bathroom door. I walked in and shit the door, jumping into the shower quickly, and just relishing in the feeling of the warm water washing the grime away.

I was done within five minutes, and walked out in the same clothes I went in with. That was being brought up at our meeting. We needed to shop. ASAP.

Sarah was waiting when I walked out, and she gave me a long kiss before Nine Marina and Eight walked in, laughing about something. I set my arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her closer to me, taking a mental count.

Henri, Katarina, Crayton, Adelina, Malcolm, Adam, One, Five, Marina, Eight, Nine, Ella, Sarah, me. No Six or Sam. I put my hand on top of my head and ran it through my much too long hair, noticing that it could use a good cut soon.

"Six and Sam?" Sarah asked me quietly, looking up at me.

"They either got lost, killed each other, or found the coffee stand in the lobby. And I'm thinking option three seems most right." She laughed, pulling away from me and twisting her hair up into a bun. The room was really crowded, and no one was really talking.

Six pushed the door open, pulling Sam behind her.

"On time!" She declared with a glance at the clock, I had to laugh, and take a sip of her coffee. Everyone was staring at me.

"You guys can sit and stuff." Six said, nudging me to take the control they all expected me to have.

"Right, okay." Everybody sat, some one beds, some one couches, on the floor, even Sam and Sarah moved away until it was just Six and I. She looked at me with questioning eyes, and I silently asked her to stay.

"Okay, so we have a lot to go over. A lot of pasts to cover, and a lot of plans to be made. So yeah. First thing first. Everybody, Crayton." I pointed him out standing next to Ella, he smiled politely, and waved, and asked everybody to share their names. We all did, and it was a good refresher for the other Cepans.

"Next up. Five- freaking epic legacy." He laughed at my frankness, and everybody smiled and even clapped for him. "But uh... We gotta figure out how that thing works. Which on a side note leads us to the next fact: I died. Now I'm alive. One, Henri, Eight, Katarina, Adelina and Crayton were also dead, and now they are not. That is all Five's doing. And we are greatly dented to him for that." He smiled at me, clearly humbled by my words, and my refrain from mentioning his past.

"Now, I think it would be best to take some time to tell our stories. So I will start us off, give the rundown of my life, then pass the torch. I get it if anybody wants to leave something out, but this will let us all get to know each other a little bit better." No body seemed totally against the idea, so I began to talk.

I went into detail, simply because I could, talking about all my time in Paradise, Mark James, the school, Six finding us, Henri dying (which I made a note to ask him about, I mean we cremated him). Going on through Sam, Six, and I splitting up. Sam and I finding Nine. I went though the adventures Nine and I had, and the battle at the cave. I went through the most recent tortures very vaguely, and then I got to being trapped in the Mog cave most recently, and stopped talking. Six glanced at me.

"What did they do to you?" She asked gently, her eyes encouraging me to speak.

"They injected me, over and over with this thick green liquid, it was cold and paralyzing. It slowed my thoughts down, and my heart, and after a while I just passed out." Six chewed the side of her lip, and nodded.

"I guess it's my turn?" Everyone nodded, and she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. I knew how hard this story was for her, I grabbed her hand, and squeezed (in the most loving brother way) she looked at me, and started her story. She took everyone on her journeys with Kat, through to their capture, then she stopped. She looked at Katarina, and continued her story, brushing over Katarinas death, and going on, covering her side of our parts together. Meeting Ella and Marina and everyone, the fight, splitting up again, Eight dying. She got to getting captured in the cave, and stopped. I turned to face her totally. She locked her eyes with mine, took a shaky breath, and recapped what was done to her in the cave. She continued through the few tears, and rubbed her jaw once. Then she finished with,

"and now we're here." She glanced at Sam. "Your turn." I squeezed her hand before letting go. Sam groaned and stood up.

"Well if you don't know, I'm human." Marina threw her hand over her mouth and gasped loudly. Light laughter filled the room, and I was glad it was so easy for all of us to joke around with him like that. "I know, I know. Hard to believe. But I grew up in a real house, with this guy..." He elbowed his dad and continued on with his story. He lead everyone through the lack of a father, and meeting me. Out adventures, leaving nothing out, taking us through his opinions on everything. Meeting six, the three of us together, being teens, splitting up, getting captured. The gory and the gross. Then being saved. He finished with a smile, and "I like to pretend that every human lives like this, but then I remember that I'm still the weird one." We all laughed again.

"Mines a quick one, so is it cool if we brush through it?" Sarah spoke up, standing as Sam sat. Eight leaned away from her.

"She's human too." He whispered loudly, knowing everyone heard. Sarah's laugh rang above everyone else.

"Well yes. And that's a good place to start. I'm simply a human. And idiot human who fell in love with an alien-"

"That hurts..." I interrupted her, and she rolled her eyes. Six snorted from next to me.

" As I was saying: John came to paradise as he told you all already. And we met, we started talking more, then all of a sudden Mark James's house was on fire, and I was on the run with an alien. Then he left..." Sarah continued through her story, not stopping as years began to fall. She went through the story of her capture, about her parents and brother. About us finding her, and all of us reconnecting.

Henri gave me a few disapproving glances, and I knew I would hear it from him later. Everyone was silent at the end of her story, and Crayton was the first to speak.

"Your bravery is astounding, dear, and we are proud to have you fighting for us." Sarah beamed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Me next?" Marina asked. She spoke her story in a very detached way, as if it had happened to some body else. And I guess in a way it had. She was a different person now, and everything she was telling us came from her previous being.

Marinas story some how led into Eights. He told everyone about being a god, and changing forms, how amazing he felt when we Loric finally found him, and then he brushed over the fact that he died. But went into great detail about the fact that he was now alive.

"It went like this: I was dead, and then one minute I woke up, but everything was fuzzy, and my chest hurt really bad, and I was super dizzy. I saw someone moving in the corner, but they were gone by time my vision returned to normal and I had no idea at the time that it was Five. Then they brought Ella and I together, and we began to piece together, that someone was helping us. We had these crazy theories, that line Setrakus was secretly on our side. Turns out it was Five, but hey, that's pretty cool too. So go team."

That led us to Ella. She told all about her and Crayton together, and about what she and Marina did. About being with all of us, and Crayton dying. She went over being reunited, fighting in the huge battle at the West Virginia cave, about learning how to control her legacies, and then being taken to the Mog cave. She explained to everyone that Setrakus believes she is his heiress, but that she doesn't want any part of him. Clayton looks at the floor for that part of the story, and I wondered if he knew anything about Setrakus's claims.

Ella's story somehow led to Nine talking, and he spoke with his constant dramatic flair. People laughed at the appropriate parts of the story, and he went straight thought, not stopping for anything. He explained this situation with Maddie, all the way through to go Sandor died. To getting captured, and me finding him, to his side of our numerous adventures, and the huge battle. He talked about getting split up, and described to the new guys his most recent torture. Six shuddered beside me, remembering for the third time her torture.

After Nine, Malcolm stepped forward, "May I?" Henri looked to him, his eyes twinkling with the smile on his face.

"As long as you don't claim to be 'just some human.'" Sarah laughed freely, as did Malcolm, who nodded as well.

"Okay, I was assigned to assist you Loric as you came to earth for the first time..." He went through seeing us all, and his shock, and through being captured and taken. Being tortured, hooked to machines, and used. To still wondering whether he was safe to be around. Explaining how they got a hold of his memories and all the things he knew about that. He went through Adam finding him, to them finding Sam, to them finding us.

Adam took his chance and began his story. It was the most I've ever heard him talk. He told us about growing up a Mog. About his sister Kelly, about being tested on and getting Ones legacies. About lying to his family to save the Loric, and failing. About finding Malcolm, and what they did together, getting to find Sam. Thinking he wasn't going to make it, then finding us again in the pent house when it was burning. It was all new to me, and I was surprised I hadn't heard the story before.

One found that to be opportunity enough for her to go for her story, and we all listened with eager anticipation. She borough us through her death, being the only Loric not protected by the charm, she lived protected by her cepan, until she 'grew up' and started acting out. Did a lot that almost got them killed. She said dying didn't hurt, but that even though she's 21 she still looks the age she did when she died, and that makes her angry.

Then we all got kind of quiet.

"Okay, well I died too. And then they took my body and stuck me in that room. And then I was alive again." Adelina said quietly, tuckinf her hair behind her ear. "And before you ask, I don't remember death very much. It's like a long nap." Her demeanor seemed very peaceful and calm, and I saw where Marina got her ways from. I hope that Adelina had a dark streak like Mar did though. Comes in handy in battle.

"My story is generally the same. I remember being tortured, and the final blow. Then I woke up and saw you guys." Katarina explained quickly, with a shrug.

"I remember the battle, and all of it. And dying then... Five was standing over me."

"But-no." Six definitely had the same thoughts as me. We cremated him. I watched Henri burn.

"We cremated you." Sarah explained quietly. Saying the thing none of is wanted to say.

"Well then..." Henri trailed off, clearly not knowing how this was possible.

"Maybe they knew then. Or hoped that they could resurrect you and bring you back to life, use you as bait or something." Six offered.

"Brilliant, but that doesn't explain _how_ he is actually here." I retorted, not liking the fishiness of this whole situation.

"We-er they, took his body when you weren't there." Five said sheepishly, looking at the ground. Six'a eyes flitted over him, and then back to me.

"Why?" She didn't catch the harshness in her voice, but the rest of us did.

"Because, like what you said. They had no idea what we could do with it. So they took it, and put a fake there."

"Riiiight. Like they just have freaking decoy body lying around?" She bit back, clearly angered by this. Even though Five had nothing to do with any of it.

"Sort of yes..." He backed up slightly.

"Right. Duh. Because what they just anticipate our deaths, and get the damn bodies ready for replacement?!" She was walking towards him. It dawned on my that she was probably just venting all her anger in him, the pent up emotions for the last week were spilling out on to him. But I had to stop her anyway.

"Six. Youre losing it." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She stopped and stepped back, bringing her hands up to her temples. "I'm sorry." She walked out the door. I managed an apologetic look at Five before following her out. The door closed and I stopped, realizing that I was the third guy to go after Six just today.

Then I realized I didn't care. She isn't a player like that. And she needed my help. I ran down the hallway, mentally begging her to not be invisible.

**That was a long chapter. And a long wait. Sorry guys. So review. Sorry it was kinda boring. It was rough to write. And to review. So let us know what you think. Try to do better next time friends. **

**Love~**

**Bea and Keelan**


	26. Chapter 26

_Marina_

"She's been through a lot..." Eight sheepishly explained Six's outburst. The truth was that, but also that none of us actually knew what her problem was, so we were making excuses to make her seem like less of a jerk.

"The torture..." Katarina began. "How bad was it on you all?" Her eyes wandered to Sam and Nine, who both had downcast eyes.

"I recovered rather quickly, but Six..." Sam glanced at Nine.

"The whole objective behind them choosing her was to bring the strongest of the Loric down the lowest they could be. With Six it worked. Not only did they physically destroy her, but watching Sam and I... She was mentally assaulted too. But hearing her scream... If John and the guys hadn't gotten there the time they did, the acid would have eaten away at her stomach, and she would have died. And the healing process. And the memories. I'm surprised she's lasted this long..." Nine was squeezing his hands together, and Eight clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Will she be okay?" Henri asked quietly, looking very deep in thought.

It was the silence in the room that gave the answer nobody wanted to say.

"I hope so." I ehispered. Hoping nobody could hear, but at the same time hoping they all did.

_John_

Running down this winding hallwa, trying to look for someone who was likely invisible. I can't even imagine what type of idiot I looked like. I kept calling out her name, having no lead on where she would be at all. Then I passed by these big doors leading outside, and there ahe was.

sitting on a bench, knees up to her chest, staring at the lake that was in front of her. I slowly went out, and say next to her.

"Six..." She looked at me, and I could tell she had been crying.

"John. I hate feeling weak. Like I can't do what everybody else can. Like I'm not strong enough to deal with petty emotions, or fight some Mogs while my mouth hurts a little. And I've felt like the weak link for a pretty long time now. And I can't do it much longer."

"You're not weak. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard, Six. Everybody seems to be under the impression that I'm the one in charge. But it's you. And you don't have to aorry if maybe one time, being brutally tortured effects you more than falling does. But it was what we all expected. That was a big thing and-"

"I think I'm falling for him." Shit. I didn't see that coming. At all.

"Five?" I asked appalled. She looked at me, shocked.

"No. No." I waited for more and nothing came.

"So..."

"Sam."

_Sam_

I knew that I would probably be the last person that Six would want to see, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have gone with John. It started out as us three, and maybe it would take all three of is to fix whatever was going on with her.

"She'll be okay." Sarah chided for the millionth time, seemingly trying to convince her self more than the rest of us. I nodded, like I did every time before.

"If you feel the need to go look, we won't stop you." I looked up Henri, he was my second dad, and his nod encouraged me. I got up and walked toward the door, waving before I stepped out.

_John_

"Love doesn't make you weak Six. Not at all. Actually I think the fear of love is more weakening than the emotion itself." She looked at me, rolles her eyes and looked away.

"well thank Dr. Phil. But I think I'd rather not get his hopes up. Keep it to myself." I prepared myself for what was going to come out of my mouth next.

"Then get better at it. Beacause you're worrying everyone with the way you have been acting. And if it's all because of some crush, then you need to figure something else out." I could tell by her face she agreed with what I said, but that she didn't want to.

"Have I been that bad?" She asked quietly, I struggled to find the right words that wouldn't hurt her.

"...Yes... Which is why I'm still convinced that Sam isn't the only thing that's been bugging you." It seemed to suffice, and based off her face, there was more.

"It really doesn't matter." She said, moving to walk away.  
I grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

"You know if you just acted as if there really was nothing, then whatever. But the fact that you admitted to it... Man I thought you were better than that." She glared at me, and I knew we would be chatting for a while.

**Hello? Anybody still out there? Holy moly. I'm not used to it being this long. And this chapter sucked. But I'm not dead. Keelan got really, really sick. Like it was bad. And writing was the farthest thing from my mind. And the school play was this week, she was supposed to be the lead. It was just. wow. And the hospital is such a sad place, it was too hard to write. **

**So expect some delays. I'm so sorry. I will try to get these up as quickly as possible, because you guys make her so happy. And me. **

**Love all~**

**Bea**


	27. Chapter 27

_Henri_

"they aren't back yet..." Nine mused out loud for the fifth time on the hour. I simply looked at Katarina again, and we both rolled our eyes. She stood up and motioned for me to come with her.

" We will be right back." I followed her into the room that belonged to Nine, and she sat on the bed, twisting her reddish brown (I made that up guys, do they ever say her hair color?)

"It's me, Henri." I looked at her, terribly confused.

"I- I don't... I'm not following..."

"Six! She's pissy and angry because of me! She doesn't want me here. Henri! She doesn't want me." I looked at her, having a great lack in anything woman for many years.

I vaguely remembered Katarina from Lorien, she was always level headed, but things did get to her. Especially when it came to her various relationships.

"Kat, she's a teenaged girl. Honestly? We will never completely understand what goes through their heads, but we just have to trust that she'll figure it out." I winced internally at the general lameness of that sentence, anckng at her out of the corner of my eye.

She was staring at me, generally untouched by my words.

"Okay. Scratch that." I said lamely.

"We told each other everything. And then she ran out, and John! John went after her! That's supposed to be my job. And I just dnot know why I wasn't able to step into it like I should have."

"Because Kat, you were dead. I was dead. They learned not to depend on us the way they normally did. They had to depend on each other. And as hard as it is for you- for us- we have to let them survive the way they've grown used to surviving. With each other." She looked at me, her face a mixture of anger and fear, and I suddenly had the desire to go and grab Six, and drag her back here, simply to make Katarina happy again.

"I have one more..." She said.

"Shoot." I encouraged, waiting for her problem.

"Henri... I'm just worried... What will they do if-when... We... Leave them again." She was looking down now, her hair a mask over her eyes, so I couldn't use them as a window to see what she was thinking and feeling.

I didn't have time to respond when there was a light knock on the door. Kat called for whoever it was to come it, and the door was pushed open. The red rimmed eyes made it obvious that Six had been crying, but neither of us made mention of it.

"We found a..." John looked at Six, stumbling over his words, she smiled at hin, and picked up where he left off.

"We've been looking at houses, and we may have found a more permanent dwelling that could work for us, if you two want to come take a look?" She rolled her eyes at John as she spun around and went back into the other room where the rest of the crew was waiting.

Kat and I got up and obediently followed them, everyone was crowded around a small computer screen, smiling at whatever they saw.

"How many bedrooms?" I asked, walking in, and somehiw managing to get everyone's attention who was there.

"Six." Nine answered quickly, glancing down at the screen for assurance.

"Where is it?"

"Asheville North Carolina." Six responded, with a sheepish glance.

"So what we just drive there and kick the for sale sign down, and hope no one comes to look at it?" Not to mention it would likely tak. Us a few days to get there, and we always ran the risk of being pulled over with our stolen vehicle.

"Well, Nine has some... A lot... Of cash stored. We can honestly pay for the house flat. And looking up the previous owner... It seems likely to be a no questions asked ordeal." Marina explained reading whatever was on the damned computer screen.

"So we leave tomorrow?" Malcolm stood, and wakes over to look as well. I wondered who he was asking exactly, nobody said anything.

"Ye-" John and I spoke at the same time. His eyes widened, and he looked at me, not knowing what to do. I hesitated, before ushering for him to go on.

"Er.. Yes. It seems like it would be best to leave tomorrow early morning. Early." he reiterated, giving Nine a pointed look as he did so. " We will take driving shifts. Anybody whose name has a wanted sign above it won't be driving at all, and we can use the stone to transfer Six's power if we get pulled over. So rest up, and we will head out say 4:30?"

While he was talking I suddenly realized the truth behind the words I spoke to Katarina only moments before. They certainly found a way to get along with out me. And it was odd to see myself so prevalent in John.

He looked at me sheepishly, and I smiled encouragingly. Everybody followed his orders quickly, and filed out the doors to their respective bedrooms.

I motioned for him to come on a walk with me, and made my way over to the door. He nodded, and walked up to Sarah whispering something in her ear. She giggled, and nodded, waving to me as John came over and prepared to leave with me. We walked in silence down the hallway, until I lead him to the elevator.

"Henri?" He asked, as I pushed the button to go down.

"I'm extremely proud of you John." I began, willing the right words to come out of my mouth. "You displayed amazing leadership in that room. That is the kind of thing I hoped to teach you. Fearless leadership. Bold stand. You took control easily. And I am honored to be under your command." He looked at my, wide eyed, and reminded of the young boy i met on Lorien all those years ago.

"Really?" He asked, sounding half sarcastic half sincere. I nodded earnestly, touched by the smile that crept into his face.

"I just didn't want you to be upset. I would love it if you would take charge again. You were always so good at getting me to do things, and I think everyone would look up to you easily..." I glanced at him, he was dead serious.

"John. I'm not longer in charge of you. You figured out a way to get by without me, and I don't want to change the life you have built for yourself. Keep doing what you are doing. I will gladly follow you where ever you lead me. Obviously you've bern doing something right. You have every living Loric under one roof. And even some dead ones." He laughed feebly at my joke, and stepped onto the elevator that just opened.

"Now what's on your mind?" I asked, noticing the crease in his eyebrows.

"I have to figure out what to do next. I mean we have to train, and prepare to fight, but they always manage to find us. And it would be amazing if we could make it back to the bass to get those who Five couldn't help, and try again. But there are so many difderent things we couls do. I just don't want to get it wrong." His thought process shocked me, and also showed how much he had grown up since the last time I saw him. He was only 17, but was planning war tactics like a trained professional.

"Who did you go to before me for all of this advice?" I could have guessed the answer before he said it.

"Six." I laughed.

"Right. And what did she say when you asked her this morning?" He gave me a funny look, and I smiled. I still knew him so well.

"We should train for now, then figure out who to send back to revive the bodies." Seemed like a solid plan to me.

"And has she ever lead you wrong before?"

"Never."

"So let's buy that house and get training." I said smiling, as we stepped off the elevator that we never actually took anywhere and walked back to our room to prepare for departure.

**Hello friends. Hope you liked this one. I'm home now, and feeling a little better. Bea started this chapter, and I just finished it up. We still dont know what this sickness is, but that's okay. Thank you all so much for those of you who supported me. It meant so much to have those kind words. Love you all to the moon. **

**~Keelan**


End file.
